The Serpent's Snare
by AmeliaRED
Summary: "I appreciate the gesture Granger, really I do, but right now…making friends isn't on my mind…this is." I pulled into sight the smallest of objects into sight. There in the palm of my hand before her meticulous gaze was a golden ring. Nothing distinct or elaborate about its appearance but there was a draw to it, an unexplainable desire to keep it within reach. (HP/LOTR)
1. The Burrow

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read my newest fic! It is a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings Crossover story and I am super excited to be working on such a challenging idea I had while staying up late sick haha! This story will eventually take place in Middle Earth and follow the adventures/obstacles faced by none other than my favorite, misunderstood and devilishly handsome slytherin prince Draco Malfoy, written in his own POV. It is set directly AFTER the war of Voldemort and about fifty years AFTER the war of the ring and the start of Aragorn's reign in Gondor.**

 **I HAVE CHANGED some aspects of both storylines; as with all my stories however I do so with great care and effort to make these changes flow seamlessly into the original works. This story is founded on the idea that Sauron, in a least ditch effort to save some aspect of himself, his power and malice, flung the remnants of the one ring out of all time and space hoping that it will find its way back to Middle Earth. The ring does indeed travel a great distance and finds itself in the magical world.**

 **One other change to make note of ahead of time is that Lady Galadriel did not sail into the undying lands under the impression that perhaps, her work within Middle Earth has not yet reached its end. She and Lord Celeborn are still ruling in Lothlorien. WHEW, alright enough talk, on with the story! Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter One**

Out of all the places in the world…I had to be here knocking on the wooden door of the Burrow. Under the pressure of my fist upon its surface, the door made creaking sounds that caused me to cringe slightly. My god, you'd think they'd put a bit more refined structure into the place upon rebuilding. Well such shabby standards were that of the Weasleys', that much was obvious.

I felt the warmth of the sun upon my back as I awaited someone to answer the door. It was not long before the pale, freckle ridden expression of Ron Weasley was standing before me. His hands clenched the door tightly; no doubt he felt the urge to slam the door in my face. How amusing.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Such hostility, the war is over and yet I'm still deemed an enemy. Give it up would you?

"Not to stand here and look at your ugly mug Weasley I can assure you. I came to speak to Granger. Is she here?" I forced my interactions to be somewhat polite; I was here under some…unusual circumstances.

"No she's not. Now sod off!" He snapped until a familiar voice called out to him in the midst of the wooden and crochet filled home.

"Ronald, who is it?" I couldn't help but smirk at the aggravation now upon his features as I took a step closer towards him.

"I suppose I'll let myself in then eh?" I brushed the towering red head out of my way and made my way into the Burrow. I kept my hands in my suit pockets while waltzing into the living space. My eyes danced about the room, pictures in quirky frames decorated nearly every square inch of the wall. God awful upholstered furniture and second hand knick knacks surrounded me, who could possibly find this acceptable interior design?

There was one aspect to the home that could make up for the lack of decent taste, and that was the sheer warmth of family here. You could seen in the worn places upon the cushions where the members of this family have sat together, shared a meal…a conversation…a memory. Such a thing was not something I was accustomed to. The warmth in my house was replaced with a chill of loneliness, isolation and bitter disregard for the importance of being together. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining though. Spending night after night trying to indulge my father in conversation would have been torture. And my mother, well, the love of my mother simply wasn't enough to make an entire lavish, seemingly empty estate feel like a home.

"And when did you plan on telling me we were having company Ronald Weasley? Here, let me get you a slice of pie my boy. I baked it fresh this morning." Molly Weasley said cheerfully before she scurried towards the kitchen. I was no friend to the Weasley's but that woman always had a smile upon her face towards me the few times we've crossed paths since the end of the war. She must harbor hatred for my family and all that had happened in the years past, but she never once showed it. At least not to my face. She was the face of kindness and forgiveness, the sort of face that was leading the way in rebuilding the hearts of all affected in the war.

"Don't bother mom, he only ingests the hearts of the weak." Ron sneered while folding his arms tightly about his chest.

"If I did, yours would be the first on the menu." I grinned. How I loved the fact I still got under his skin, it was a form of entertainment I couldn't resist. Brought back memories in fact, the good ole days of our early years in Hogwarts; those were the days.

"Malfoy?" I turned to see the very person I came here to see. Hermione Granger. Her brown curls were tied into a lose knot upon her head and her slight features had rectangular spectacles adorning them. Even wearing a tatty dress no doubt chosen by Molly Weasley, her beauty was becoming. I had always thought that for a muggle born, she was quite the attractive one. Far beneath my standards but still, the bookworm wasn't half bad on the eyes.

"Ah, Granger. May I speak with you in private?" I asked the young woman.

"Absolutely not!" Ron objected. I turned to the now red faced man and I laughed. He acted more like an ape than a human, always so quick to display his emotions in such an unintelligent manner. What's next, beating on your chest to display your dominance?

"What's wrong Weasley, afraid she may come to enjoy my company?" With that Ron was being held back by his fiancé, her small hands keeping him in place as best she could.

"That's quite enough Malfoy! Outside!" She demanded. Unlike those early years at Hogwarts, the shy brain had finally found her confidence and her voice. A voice that never seemed to silence since then.

Within moments Granger and I were standing outside in the midst of the tall, golden blades of grass gently swaying in the breeze.

"Must you always look for a fight with him? You know how easily offended he is."

"My apologies, I forgot you have a toddler for a boyfriend." I laughed but her expression remained fixated and stern. Her eyes glaring at me with an intensity that caused my smile to fade; Weasley was lucky to have this one on his side. I still don't understand what it is they even talk about. I doubt Ron could count to the number her IQ level was, but who am I to judge? They did always appear happy, and that was something no amount of money could buy.

"Fine, fine. I'll be sure to play nicer if I find myself around him again. I promise."

"We'll see. Now, what is it that you want?" She snapped. Without knowing it I felt my eyes fall upon her forearm where the letters "mudblood" were staring right back at me. The horrid term I so thoughtlessly thrown to her during school was now forever etched into her flesh. It was not I that carved it into her skin but I wasn't free from guilt over the incident either.

"Are you going to answer me or are you going to continue to gawk?" She quickly forced her arms to fold, hiding her scar from my gaze.

"Sorry…I did not mean-" I stumbled for words until I felt the chill of steel upon my fingertips still buried within my pockets; the feeling brought my mind back to the very reason I had come to her.

"You're the only one I could think to come to. Given the circumstances and my…not so flawless reputation, I had to go to someone I could trust." Trust was a strong word but I was desperate; if playing to her emotions for helping a wayward soul could help me here, so be it.

"Not so flawless reputation? Despite this new era in the magical world…a past like yours will never be forgotten." Ouch.

"Look do you want to help me or not?" I finally asked.

"I don't want to help you. But I will. I guess even Malfoys' need a friend every once in awhile."

"Who said anything about being friends?" I instinctively snapped back.

"I'm not blind Malfoy; I know things haven't been easy on you since the war ended. Your family has lost everything...don't you think you could use a friend. Unless you prefer sitting alone in the three broomsticks that is."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." I forced a chuckle. I had to change this subject; I was in no mood for a heart to heart with one of the mighty heroes of the magical world about making friends. She wasn't wrong, but this wasn't the time nor the place.

"I don't. But unlike you, growing up I didn't have many friends until Harry and Ron came along. I know…it gets lonely."

"I appreciate the gesture Granger, really I do, but right now…making friends isn't on my mind…this is." I pulled into sight the smallest of objects into sight. There in the palm of my hand before her meticulous gaze was a golden ring. Nothing distinct or elaborate about its appearance but there was something about it I couldn't explain. There was a draw to it, an unexplainable desire to keep it within reach ever since I first laid eyes upon it.

"It's just a ring." Oh come on Granger, look closer. Listen. There is a steady hum to it. It had to a curse of some sort, or an enchanted object.

"Wait a second." She then muttered under her breath as her tiny fingers began to trace its surface.

"Something is rather…odd here. It's almost whispering. The voice is faint but it is certainly there." So I wasn't crazy.

"Where did you come across this ring?"

"That's the most unusual part of it all; it was almost as if it…found me." I admitted. Granger's expression was filled with questions but I myself could not explain it better. This ring did find me, I never would think to wander so far from my usual path home from Diagon Alley, but for some reason I was drawn to this alternate path and there lying casually upon a moss covered stone alongside the winding path it was.

"How curious." She said in place of the many questions still racing through her inquisitive mind.

"What's curious to me is the fact that ever since I have been in possession of it, I find that I cannot part with it. Which is why I fear this is the work of dark magic; you see why I could not go announcing this openly to just anyone. A Malfoy in possession of dark magic would not rest well upon the minds of the ministry. My family has endured enough scrutiny…"

"Well…you have done right to come to me about this. I must admit I have not read of an enchanted ring that does not currently reside under the protection of the ministry. All have been accounted for; however, there is a possibility that there are no such records about this exact ring. Perhaps it did not originate here in the first place." Her words were doing little to bring a sense of understanding to my mind about this ring. I thought surely she would have at least an idea where it came from.

"So you're saying someone may have brought here?"

"It's possible. However if it has magical qualities about it like I'm assuming, one would not be so careless to simply leave it lying out in the open. Maybe it was purposefully placed there." Her careful eyes continued to study the circular object still upon the palm of my hand.

"Well, that does not bode well for me then does it? What if it in fact it's cursed? What can I expect?" I felt myself starting to panic. I remember well what could come from dealings with cursed objects; having seen what such objects can do…the thought that I could be holding a similar fate in my very hands was making me nervous to say the least.

"Have you worn the ring?"

"No…although I would be lying if I said that I had not thought about it." That was an understatement. I was not prepared to reveal all of my experiences since my encounter with the ring. Hushed tones and whispers were heard yes, but there was something else. Not only had I become drawn to it without proper reason, but I wanted so badly to wear it. It was pleading with me, this ring…wanted to be worn.

"Good. I would imagine the effects of the curse would be set in motion upon wearing it. But, with no records to learn of its origin and purpose, the only logical way to learn what it does is to wear it. May I see it?" I quickly recoiled my hand, clutching the ring tightly in my grasp as I took a few steps back. I couldn't explain my reaction had she asked; instead I watched her steps bring her closer to me once more.

"Oh don't be daft; I don't plan to keep it. I just think it would be prudent to allow a more intellectual and skilled individual be the one to conduct this experiment."

"No offense Granger but your oversized git of a boyfriend would not take kindly to me allowing you to test out a cursed object. Besides, who said you were a more intellectual and skilled individual? Just because I don't advertise my genius does not mean it's not there." I was trying to make light of the situation but there was no mistaking the escalating tension at hand. The air was becoming thick with it as she continued her advance towards me.

"Let me see it!" She hissed. Her movements were becoming primal, her gaze never wavered in her glare of my fist still protecting the ring from her reach.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you gone completely mental?" The only response I was given was being thrown to the ground by the weight of the young woman leaping upon me. It took a few moments to realize what had happened until I opened my eyes to see Granger wildly clawing at my hand in a desperate attempt to take the ring.

I quickly forced my body towards the side to gently free me from her weight; the moment I was able, I began to scramble through the tall grass to put some distance between us. I had no idea what had come over the brilliant mind such as hers but it was enough to bring about a change in her I could not begin to fathom.

I could hear her releasing shrieks and growls of aggravation as she too scrambled towards me. I managed to bring myself to my feet once more before I took off running towards the house. I hated to admit it, but the sheer size of the overgrown Weasley would surely come in handy maintaining this wild animal that had possessed Granger.

Before I could reach the tilting wooden stairs to the Burrow, I was tackled to the ground once more. This time my face pummeled into the rocky earth below; I felt my lips splitting instantly upon my collapse. I felt her small hands trying to pull my arm from underneath my weight.

"Granger! This is getting…ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself!" I was panting now. I felt as if I was in a brawl, except the only difference now was the fact that I could in no way fight back. Despite popular belief I did have some morals about me. My only way to rid myself of her crazed presence was to get Ron out here.

"RON!" I shouted as I continued to maneuver my hand free from her reach.

"That's right call for help you weak, pathetic little boy!" Now I knew this was not Granger speaking. It was the ring; there was no explanation to be found. Just as it conjured words for me to speak, it was now doing the same to her and more frightening than that, the draw I had to the ring was now taking hold of her. She was acting as if she had no other goal in her mind than to be in possession of the ring herself.

I had managed to roll onto my back; our movements were stirring up clouds of dust around us making it hard for my eyes remain open as I felt Granger crouched over me. Suddenly I felt her nails drive deep across my cheek in a single motion. I released a yelp while forcing my body to continue pushing back towards the steps.

It did not take long until I felt my head against the harden surface of the lower step only to have Granger's hands grab fistfuls of my platinum locks and begin forcing my head back and forth against the step.

I was started to actually fear for my safety here. The intensity within her face had nothing resembling humanity left. She had lost herself to the ring. Whatever power it had over her was clearly enough to cause her to want to use whatever means necessary to obtain the ring.

I forced my free hand to pull one of her hands from my hair but that was the very moment she had drove my head hard enough against the wooden surface to bring stars to my sight. Tiny lights danced about my gaze as all began to grow blurry in sight. I wavered slightly, my head flopped downward and my body grew slightly limp.

She was going to get the ring. That was the only thought that came to mind until I realized something. Put the ring on! I could not tell if the thought was my own or placed within my mind by the power of the ring itself, I cared not, I quickly obeyed. My hands fumbled about for a moment until I managed to slide the chilled surface of the ring upon my finger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Hate to leave it on a cliffhanger but I hope it's enough to leave you ready to read more! Please follow along! Oh and if you haven't read any of my fics yet, let me inform you that I absolutely LOVE reviews and I do take the time to respond to each and every one personally in the author's notes at the bottom of every chapter! So feel free to review, chat, ask questions, even provide constructive criticism if you so desire…I'd love to hear from you! Flames and other such bullying will be deleted or ignored. Well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Ring of Power and Blueberry Pie

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Two**

My eyes begrudgingly opened, my vision strained to make sense of what I was seeing. It was like I had entered an alternate reality that made all that was once before my very eyes into shadows swaying like smoke in the wind. Even Granger appeared like some sort of ghost, her features distorted in the constant movement the world was displaying. Sounds grew muffled and a feeling of disorientation began to overwhelm my senses.

I scrambled as far as my throbbing body could take me and I watched as Granger began searching for me, despite the fact I had not left her range of sight. She frantically looked all around; calling my name and allowing apologies spill from her trembling lips. What the bloody hell was happening?

A sudden rush of warmth brought my attention to the ring. It was growing hot, as if trying to brand its very presence upon my flesh but still I refused to take it off. Whatever curse that I brought to life just moments ago, was keeping me from sight and until I knew Granger regained her composure I wasn't about to appear before her for round two.

I scanned the strange, nightmarish surroundings and found it hard to focus until I began to feel like I was no longer alone in this state I had stumbled into. I slowly turned to see the sky behind me growing dark. Flashes of red began to dance about the clouds creeping towards me.

I raised an eyebrow to the muffled voices now approaching my ears. Was someone speaking to me? I could have sworn I heard my name amongst the incoherent babble.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded while standing to face whatever was drawing near. I was not known for my bravery, in fact I was terrified of everything taking place this day…but if there was one thing that infuriating golden boy had taught me through the years was that appearing brave was a defense all its own. I had often wondered if he truly was as brave as he seemed, I'd bet my money that he wasn't. He had to be scared, trembling to the very core but the fact the he never showed it…was enough to raise doubts even in my father during the war. So, here's to you scarhead, I'm pretending to be brave here. It better work.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded once more. Without warning the darkness gave way to a blinding light that forced me to shield my eyes.

"You need not fear me. I have no power here…" Whispered a voice. A towering, angelic creature was pushing through the light and taking steps closer to me. I quickly pulled my wand from my lapel and directed it towards him. His flawless features, armor clad in shimmering brilliance and even his humble tone was not enough for me to trust so easily.

"No offense mate but I'd rather not take my chances." I hissed.

"So you are the one…" He spoke as his amber eyes beaming like garnets began studying me as I stood.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes…you are the one. I can see your mind…we can be of great use to one another." And there it was, the same sort of words I had heard before. This figure before me was far from having the same hideous face as Lord Voldemort, in fact he was entrancing to behold, a trick of the eye no less because such words only came from a darkened soul.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I have served darkness in my past and it has done nothing but rip all that I had away from me. My family is in ruin and you stand before me thinking I am going to leap onto the chance to do it all over again? No thanks mate. You can take your medieval fair getup and your twisted intentions elsewhere."

"Allow me to speak plainly to you. You forget that I am not of this world. I have no power here but power can be found in a realm even you cannot deny interest in. A new life, a new opportunity to start over with the odds in your favor rather than against. Do you deny the promising future that awaits you?" I was a weak man. It had taken many years and many experiences for me to accept this fact but such crippling weakness still remained within me. The offer was appealing, seductive even. I was so tired of this place. People were right to distrust me, to resent me to even hate me. But what else can I do? How much time will it take to rebuild my life and did I even want to wait?

"I simply desire to return home." He spoke. His eyes burning with desire, but it did not appear to be simply that. There was something else, there always was.

"What's stopping you?" I asked only to watch him point to my hand by my side. The ring.

"Take it then. You can have it; it hasn't exactly brought me the best of fortunes."

"I cannot. I am…that ring. Rather, the power within it." He quickly replied, his eyes were now locked with the ring. I suppose it had been some time since he had laid eyes upon it, the way he was staring at it.

"Your power isn't exactly sunshine and daisies is it?" I sneered; all this ring has done was draw me towards it and held my compulsions to keep it near. Oh and turn those around me into raving lunatics intent on taking it from me, even if it meant killing me in the process.

"Such effects of the ring is not my doing, it is a revelation for those in its presence. The true nature of a soul cannot be blamed upon a simple ring."

"But there is more to this ring. Granger's true nature is not a murderous sort, she a bloody hero." A sickeningly kind individual as well, she often disgusted me with how revering she was to those she cared about. We all had dark tendencies, hidden agendas that come to surface from time to time but she would be the last person to show them if she even had them at all.

"All manner of creatures desire power. What the use such power once it is within their grasp may vary, but the desire for power still remains." He had a point there. I felt myself lowering my wand but I did not establish trust to put it away completely. The ghost like figure of the so called spirit of the ring was hiding much from me; I mean where was he even from? What brought him here in the first place and why the hell was he trapped within this insignificant ring?

"You alone have the ability to change your fate and in the process you would be doing a favor to me. I would be forever in your debt, all that you are seeking will be found. Think of my offer." Suddenly the ring began to singe my very skin. I winced while I began clawing to remove it.

"A new life…awaits." That was the last thing I heard him say before I managed to free my finger from the ring. As I removed it quickly fell to the ground and I found myself back to reality.

I stumbled to the ground, the weigh of the situation was far to great to remain standing and I could not help but want to look upon the ring once more. The rays of the sun only brought the firey letters of a language unknown to life before fading into the golden surface.

I quickly scooped the ring into my hand and shoved it into my pants pocket and lifted my gaze to see Ron charging towards me, his fists balled up ready to swing. Can I not catch a break with these people? I had been through enough in the past hour to last me a lifetime and yet the redhead intended on making matters worse.

"You've got some nerve showing up here again after what you did!"

"After what I did? Can you not see the scratches…my busted lip…I'm sure you can see the goose egg on my skull from being slammed against your bloody stairs! I bet I straightened them for you…no thank you's necessary." I said but the angered red head continued to charge until Granger came sprinting towards us, cleverly positioning herself between us as I rose to my feet.

"Ronald! Stop right there! The situation…is unstable enough as it is. Nothing will be solved if you insist on fighting with him. Can we all just go inside, have some pie and calmly discuss everything." Well it was good to see Granger was back to her old self, better late than never I should say but all I could think of is when the next moment she lost it would be. Best to keep the ring out of her sight.

"Just don't get any ideas of attacking any of us do you hear?"

"You have a very skewed perception on who's fighting who mate. Keep your fists and you keep your claws to yourself eh?" I demanded.

"Did you send an owl to Harry?" Granger asked Ron who nodded slowly with a proud grin upon his face he offered for my benefit. Great just bloody great.

"You didn't!" I whined half hoping this was some joke being played on me. The one person I didn't want or need to see could be on his way here now.

"I had no other choice Malfoy, clearly we're dealing with more than I can handle. We need him."

"Like hell we do. I need him around like I need a rash." I spat. Granger flashed a glare before turning and heading towards the Burrow and I reluctantly followed. Ron quickly took up position closely behind me, no doubt watching my every move.

I stopped and turned unable to hold back my frustration any longer.

"Look here Weasley give me some space would you? I came here because I need help okay? Are you happy, I said it…I need help! But what I don't need is to be watched like a bloody criminal! I am not a death eater anymore and I'm not secretly plotting against anyone especially not the likes of you! So…BACK…OFF or I'll be happy to show you a glimpse of the monster you claim me to be! Understand? Or shall I write it down for you?" I was fuming. I could feel the heat radiating from my flushed cheeks as I roared. Weasley instantly took a few steps back; for once his words were kept silent. That's more like it.

* * *

Well it didn't take long before four eyes made his grand entrance. Molly Weasley quickly showering with affection and questions regarding her daughter Ginny who for some reason was under the impression a life with Potter was a life worth living. The poor girl.

Within moments I found myself sitting around the wooden table with Weasley, Granger and Potter. Molly quickly placed slices of her pie she continued raving about the origins of the recipe and other such nonsense before waltzing away leaving us to our awkwardly silent meeting. The sun was starting to disappear, leaving our interactions to be lit by the candles adorning various locations of the darkened space.

"Malfoy." Potter finally acknowledged me forcing a smile.

"Scarhead." I replied. Granger instantly rolled her eyes.

I did the only thing I thought was worth doing at the moment, I began eating my slice of blueberry pie which was surprisingly good. Sweet, rich with a buttery crust that was enough to cause me to relax…a bit. Well played Molly.

"We have…a problem Harry." Granger breathed. We've got more than one that's for sure. Silence erupted once again, it was a rather…hard to explain sort of situation. We knew nothing of this ring, where it came from, and I didn't know if telling the story of my meeting with the medieval fair reject would serve any purpose except causing more concern.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked Ron while shoving my empty plate aside and reaching for his. Heck, why not enjoy the treat?

Ron shook his head in aggravation and I quickly slid his slice of pie over to me and I began indulging in the truly delectable distraction I was thankful to have in the midst of this nightmare come true.

"As I was saying…" Granger said towards my direction. Oh get of it would you?

"We've got a problem. Malfoy, mind showing Harry what you came across?"

"I don't think so. I'm not curious to see if its effects on Potter or Weasley here are similar to your own. I found a ring. A ring of power I believe it do be." Yeah, that's what it was no doubt. This was no curse, or enchantment. This was a power meant to be wielded, but in what way…I was still unsure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've got a few follows and favorites out there! Always a pleasure to see, thanks for following along! I hope you enjoyed the update! I wanted to portray Sauron as a different entity than the eye, he's appearing to Malfoy in a way he believes will work with him so that is why he is speaking in a more plain fashion. And besides it's hard to really understand how Sauron in his elven form would be like or talk like, not much to go on there but I hope my portrayal of him wasn't too shabby and hopefully added some complexity to his personality than simply the eye. The next one is around the corner!**

 **SereniteRose: My first review, thank you so much for that and what an awesome review it was! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!**

 **Nellaus: Thanks for taking the time review! Glad the one ring version 2.0 scene with Hermione was to your liking (well titled too BTW) I wanted it to mimic the scene of Smeagol and Deagol in Return of the King a bit but of course stand alone as well. Hope you enjoyed the update, next one is coming soon!**


	3. Middle Earth

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Three**

It had been a few hours now. Listening to the three prodigies' of our generation, or so they are referred to by most now, arguing amongst themselves as to what our next plan of action should be. Did they really go about devising plans in this manner? I mean did the dark lord truly meet his demise by the combined minds of this lot? Wow, luck truly must have played a hand in that.

"Is there anything else about this ring you can tell us? Anything, even something insignificant could help us here." Granger broke my building concentration on the fact my stomach was out of sorts after the third slice of pie I had woofed down as Potter was going on about this possibly being the next war within the magical world. Please.

But her question did make me wonder if I should finally reveal my encounter with the spokesperson of the medieval fair…and his offer to me.

"Malfoy?" Potter quickly asked. His voice was reminder enough that I should keep my mouth shut. This did not involve them; the offer was to me and me alone. Besides what the hell was four eyes and the Gryffindor brigade going to do to anyway? They had as much information about this situation as I did. I was foolish to think that they could do anything to help me. There was something to be said about their slight willingness to try, but as far as I was concerned, this meeting was over. We had gotten nowhere and I could feel the ring calling to me. Perhaps a grand exit was in order.

I felt myself smirking at the thought of their faces once I disappear before their very eyes. Yeah, a grand exit was just what this boring evening could use before I meet with ole ghosty again.

I pulled the ring out from the protection of my pocket.

"Sorry to leave a little early but I have a feeling this is mine…mine alone!" I snickered while pushing myself from the wooden support of the chair.

"Oh no you don't, you're not disappearing without telling us what you know!" I heard Granger shriek before she scrambled from her chair and towards me.

"Not this again! Don't test me Granger! Get the hell away from me!" I shouted as I felt her hands scrambling to reach my hands.

"I don't want the ring…I just want you to sit down! Harry! Get the ring!" She ordered. What the hell kind of set up was this? I wasn't allowed to leave when I want? I should have known this would happen.

"Sod off!" I roared as I heard the shattering of plates hitting the floor. The lights began to sway from the momentum of Potter leaping towards Granger and I. You'd think this was a bar brawl the way they were behaving. Could they be hearing the call of the ring as well? Or was this a way to force me to play nicely and remain within their sight. I don't need a damn babysitter and I certainly don't need them telling me what they hell I can or can't do!

I gave a gentle shove to Granger, instantly I felt her stumble upon the ground as she took hold of my leg for support as Potter leapt to take hold of my arms. The moment I felt the clammy skin of his hands upon my own I forced the ring upon my finger.

I opened my eyes expecting to see the bewildered looks of the three gits as I vanished before their sight but all I saw was a flash of blinding light. I squeezed my eyes shut as I swore I heard the screams of both Potter and Granger ringing in my ears. What was happening?

"Are you there? What is-" I started calling out hoping my voice would be heard by the figure I spoke to last time I had the ring upon my finger but there was nothing. Nothing but the bright light and the feeling I was being flung through it although my body remained still. Disorientation and confusion was gripping my senses until I could no longer take the sensation any longer.

My body crashed hard onto the ground except this ground was far from the dusty wooden surface I had expected to be beneath me. I felt blades of dew covered grass pressing against every inch of exposed skin. What?

I fluttered my eyes open to see I was no longer in the Burrow; I was in the middle of a forest. I quickly stood and realized the ring had fallen off the comforts of my finger, my whereabouts no longer mattered. I had to find the ring!

I crumbled to my knees and began sifting through the grassy earth, hoping…praying I would spot the shimmer of gold. It had to be here somewhere, i just had it!

"MALFOY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I heard a familiar voice shouting towards me. Great. The seemingly secluded forest I found myself in came with its own irritant in the form of Harry Potter.

I stood, trying my best to compose myself while dusting off my suit yet again as the heavy steps of the angered scarhead drew closer.

"Harry! Harry Stop! We need to figure this out!" Ah, the forest came with the voice of reason as well.

"Looks like it's going to be a party." I chuckled as Granger quickly pulled Potter back forcefully sending them both falling onto a bed of moss.

"Violence is never the answer Potter." I sneered. I watched his jaw clench at the sound of my words. It was always just too easy for this lot to get mad.

"What did you do? Where the hell are we and how do we get back?" Potter roared, he quickly shoved his cracked glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"How should I know? Where's the redhead?" I asked turning my attention to Granger whose face instantly fell solemn. Ah, so Weasley didn't make it to the party.

"We were all touching you as you put the ring on, I'm guessing that's why we're here and Ronald…isn't." Granger spoke softly.

"Is the ring a port key?" Potter asked me. I quickly raised my hands into the air.

"Hey don't look at me for answers; I know nothing!"

"You're hiding something." Granger quickly added. I shot her a glare of confusion, how is it she knows everything?

"Look I-" I started until I felt a sharpened point pressing against the back of my head, right on the location of my previous injury when my skull became close friends with the Burrow stairs.

I jerked my head forward before turned to see the cause for the intrusion. There stood a figure wearing garments that would easily blend into the surroundings. I quickly noticed the long blonde hair and pointed ears, wonderful. Another medieval fair reject; except this wasn't the same figure that I had spoken to before.

"Look mate, do you mind filling us in as to where we are? We seem to have-"

"Silence! On your knees, all of you! Hands where they can be seen!" The man demanded. I didn't have time for this, I needed answers…and I needed to know where my ring was!

I quickly pulled my wand out of my lapel and I pointed it directly towards the bow and arrow wielding loser standing before me. The darkness was making it hard to see his features clearly but I could see his smile at the sight of my wand.

"You challenge a march warden of Lothlorien with a stick?" I revealed a smile of my own at his words.

"You're about to wish it was simply a stick!" I scoffed until I felt a hand pull me back.

"Put it away Malfoy. We know nothing about these people." Potter whispered in my ear while forcing my wand down. These people? It's just one…oh.

I scanned the darkened forest, out from the shadows cast by the towering oaks were more figures seemingly identical to the person before us. All of them had arrows drawn back, ready to fire towards us without hesitation. I released a sigh before tucking my wand back into the lapel of my suit and allowed my hands to raise into the air.

"The enemy has many spies but none dressed so strangely. Are you mortals?"

"What sort of question is that?" I snapped until Granger quickly began speaking for us all.

"We are human, mortals as you say. We have arrived here very unexpectedly but I can assure you we are spies for no one."

"Then why do you have this in your possession?" He quickly spoke while pointing towards a grouping of leaves along the side of us. There, atop the leaves was a simple circular shape sitting there for all eyes to see. The ring! I instinctively sprang towards it only to have an arrow fired before me, right where my hand was about to be. I retracted my hand and looked up in confusion. The man quickly pulled another arrow back and had it aimed for my head.

"The next arrow will not be so forgiving." He said sternly. I forced my objections to myself; I guess allowing Granger to take the lead in this situation was the…appropriate thing to do.

"That ring came to us…we have been unable to determine its origin, purpose…or anything. We regrettably find ourselves in the wrong situation at the wrong time; please…will you assist us?" She was nothing if not convincing.

Without warning the figures began to lower their weapons and tilt their heads down in a sign of respect but it was not to us. I shifted my gaze to an approaching figure that seemed to shine like the stars now glimmering above. The weightless, ivory fabric that draped loosely about her frame trailed behind her shoeless steps. Her golden waves atop her head cascaded far below her shoulders as her eyes fell upon me. I swallowed hard. Now that wasn't something you see everyday.

"My lady, you should not be here. It is not safe." Spoke the man.

"At ease Estelon, call your men back to their posts. I shall be the one to welcome our guests to Lothlorien. I have been expecting them for some time now." Expecting us?

"B-but my lady, they carry the one ring! They are no guests to be welcomed, rather traitors to be punished." He quickly objected.

"Would you trust me to determine that for myself my friend?" She asked sweetly. Her voice mimicked that of a faintly playing slow song. It was mesmerizing, and yet frightening at the same time.

"Of course my lady but I must insist that I accompany you while you are in the company of these…guests." Emphasis on the guests huh? Well I suppose I couldn't blame this march warden for being overly cautious, we were far from friends and judging by the differences in appearances, there's no doubt there were questions from both groups here.

"But of course." She responded with a smile while motioning for Potter, Granger and I to join her in a walk away from the tense surroundings we were in at the moment. I gladly stood and walked past Estelon, which was the most ridiculous excuse for a name I had heard in some time, I was sure to give him a smirk. Looks like you'll be keeping those "unforgiving" arrows to yourself now pal.

He snarled his pretty boy get up of a face as I walked by and quickly caught up to the goddess like creature leading through us the forest. I hadn't the faintest idea what to say to her, what question should I ask first? Or was it best to wait for her to speak first, well that would be Granger's style but my thoughts were quickly interrupted as the woman gracefully crouched down and picked up the ring before tucking it within the safety of a delicate lace belt encircling the small of her waist. She turned to me and offered a smile before speaking to me in a manner I was not expecting.

"Fear not ring bearer, I shall return this to you when I know that it is safe in your possession." She spoke to me as clear as day but it was within my mind. Her lips never once wavered from her smile. Telepathy? What an unexpected surprise.

"Can the others hear you?" I mentally inquired. She quickly widened her smile before turning and leading us down the path through the forest.

"My words are for you and you alone. You have brought great evil into my midst Draco Malfoy, but this is not the first time such evil has entered my realm. You are upon a journey that has been traveled once before, but your path will be far different once you leave these woods." As she spoke, I found myself delving deeper into confusion that had riddled my mind ever since I came into contact with the ring. Despite my curiosity of her knowing my name without me introducing myself, I found myself needing to speak to her while I was granted privacy of our own thoughts. She would learn the truth in time regardless, perhaps before I began my questioning I should express all that I know.

"I saw a man, well I think he was a man, he looked like a ghost when he appeared before me the first time I wore the ring."

"Yes, he appeared to his only hope of returning to power. You have had dealings with darkness but I must express that the darkness bound to the ring you have found is unlike anything you have encountered before. Sauron is his name and if there is one thing you should know first and foremost about him is that he is not to be trusted. He is a deceiver that has blinded the sharpest of minds and purest of hearts. There was a time in my life that I too had become seduced by the power he had offered to me. I presume he had offered you something you desire greatly, did he not?" I lowered my head in defeat, so the offer extended to me for a new life; a better life…was a lie. Well the old adage of being too good to be true should have crossed my mind.

"Well you are here so a new life is not too far from reach my dear boy, however may I ask that you seek my guidance from this moment on rather than the word of Sauron?" She had a point, I was here, it did appear to be worlds away from the magical world I was in just hours ago. But where was here exactly?

"Where are we exactly?"

"This is Middle Earth; and the elven city of Lothlorien and all of its inhabitants…welcome you." She spoke aloud while our eyes met a most impressive sight. It was a vision, a painting come to life. A city lit by starlight towering above us. Stairways weaved around the grandest of trees. The trees were massive, unlike anything I had ever laid eyes upon.

"We aren't in Kansas anymore…" I breathed still in awe of the dazzling shine of the city before my eyes.

"You got that right." Potter quickly added.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I think this chapter answered a few questions for you guys! As far as who would be "falling" into Middle Earth. Sorry to all the Ron fans out there, unfortunately he didn't make it to Middle Earth! I hope their manner of entering the world was believable too, I'll answer more questions about how it happened exactly within the next updates so please keep following along even if you have building questions! I never leave my readers hanging with questions for very long!**

 **Just another reminder that my awesome reviewer brought to my mind, I want to make clear that this story takes place after the original war of the ring. Aragorn is king of Gondor and this is a good 50 years after the return of the king movie has taken place. This WILL be a romance story as the story unfolds but I can't give away with who just yet. Any ideas? Drop a review and let me know what you think or hope for! Thanks!**

 **Well I am really enjoying this story I hope everyone else is too, please take a moment to drop a follow, favorite and/or review! Thanks!**

 **Ej101: Ah, thank you so much for reviewing on my new story my friend, great to hear from an old friend! I'm glad you're liking it so far, unfortunately this will not be a Legolas romance fic, in fact he will not be mentioned at all. This takes place 50 or so years into Aragorn's reign as king, so this is all after the lord of the rings trilogy/the war of the ring. Hope you still read along even without Legolas around! It'll have romance though, I promise!**


	4. Of Wands and Heroes

**Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Four**

I was accustomed to being a spectacle in the magical world, for reasons I was not exactly proud of, but here I was a spectacle yet again but this was different. There was not hatred in the eyes of the passing figures, it was curiosity. It was as if they had never seen a human before, or at least not one dressed in a perfectly tailored suit.

Granger and Potter were walking around in a dumbfounded state of awe whereas I forced myself to remain composed. No need seeming like tourists in this place. We were obviously here under less than ideal circumstances and I for one wanted to know what would be done with us…and my ring.

"We should try to stick together, we are in no position to make any decisions or act independently." Granger said in a hushed tone but loud enough for me to hear, no doubt that was her intention. I rolled my eyes, as if I was going to be the replacement third wheel in their group effort to remain their misfit group effort.

"Malfoy we need to work together here, sticking close by one another is to ensure our safety until we get our bearings here. We are in over our heads already if you haven't noticed." Potter reaffirmed Granger. Always there to lend a helping hand aye Potter?

"I don't need you losers protecting me, I can handle myself thank you."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten how well you can handle yourself in the midst of a complex situation; hopefully there aren't any death eaters in this world for you to join right?" Potter said boldly. I instantly stopped in my tracks and turned to the four eyed face that has been a thorn in my side from the moment he chose to reject my handshake our first year.

"A complex situation? It was far beyond your grasp of understanding Potter, don't you dare speak to me about things you know nothing about! Or would you prefer I knock some sense into that pin head of yours?"

"Gentlemen please, I will ask that you remain civil in the presence of Lord Celeborn, my husband and my partner in governing this city." I quickly realized that we had been led far beyond the forest floor we had been traveling through.

"That means bow." Estelon quickly demanded as I felt his strong hand turn me about and force me to my knees. I lowered my head before taking in the sight of this Lord Celeborn. He, much like Lady Galadriel, appeared before me like some sort of deity. A figure cloaked in light and eyes that seemed to see right through me. What sort of beings were these people?

"Rise guests of Lothlorien. We welcome you to our land." He spoke but despite this incredible radiance he was emitting, I could tell in his expression he did not take kindly to our presence. His welcome was hardly genuine yet he forced a smile as Estelon pushed us forward onto the seemingly floating platform atop the glowing trees. It was a surreal location, like something from the Lovegood's imagination.

"Forgive him; the awakening of the ring has caused his thoughts to darken of late. His trust in strangers grows ever so thin but he does not know what path lies ahead of you." I heard Galadriel speaking in the privacy of my own mind.

"Estelon will show you to your place of rest for the evening; we shall all meet and discuss the matters at hand in the morning. Go now and allow your troubled minds to find peace and tranquility in the safety of our borders. You are well protected here." Galadriel spoke aloud as she took her place by Celeborn's side. Her smile was enough to allow a smile to creep into feeling upon my own face until my gaze shifted to Celeborn's stern expression. I knew that look. That "behave yourself…I'll be watching you" look. I was far too used to that.

Estelon remained outside our secluded plot of land beneath the roots of an imposing tree soaring above us. The night sky's stars sparkled about shedding light upon the vivid green grass that felt more like a blanket to my skin as I ran my hands across its blades. I could here the faint sound of water in the distance but for the most part there was an overwhelming silence here. It was enough to relax me; I reclined back against the roots nearest our guard Estelon. Any company was better than that of Potter and Granger.

"So what's with the pointy ears? You lot trying to make a statement or something?" I asked the march warden. He instantly shot me a hateful glare, I'm assuming he wasn't in favor in indulging in conversation but I was curious.

"We are elves; we are born with the _pointy ears_."

"Interesting. Where I come from elves look a great deal different than you. I'd say you guys are an upgrade, I'll give you that." I chuckled.

"There are elves where you are from?" He sounded as curious as I did. His body leaned towards me, intently awaiting my response.

"Well yeah, they're not typically…highly regarded. They're short, disgusting…and some are forced into tending to the whims of the wealthy." That was putting it mildly. I do hate my treatment of Dobby. I was a far stretch to being as gruel as my father but I never questioned the ethics of my belief I was superior to him and his mistreatment was acceptable. My guilt only multiplied when I had received word of his death. Best not to dwell on the past though, it's not like I can change anything now.

"That is terrible." It is. Or rather it was, by the efforts of many witches and wizards including Granger herself, many house elves were becoming liberated while others were beginning to see the benefits of better treatment.

"So…the stick you had pulled from your tunic lapel…what is it exactly? I so quickly deemed it insignificant but as I have been watching you three, I've noticed you take great care to keep it hidden." Well he doesn't miss much. But as he slowly felt comfortable in speaking with me rather than hurling insults or demands to me, I felt obligated to allow our curiosities become open.

I pulled my wand before him and allowed my fingertips to trace its wooden imperfections before tossing it to the elf. He fumbled it slightly upon catching it, he was afraid of what it could be. If he only knew the power he was now holding, he may have refused to touch it at all.

"It's called a wand." I started. I knew Granger and Potter would both demand that I refrain from speaking any further but what the hell was the harm in expressing the upper hand we would have if the situation called for it. Always position yourself where you will obtain the upper hand. My father taught me that, and for the longest time it served him quite well.

"A wand." He repeated while examining it meticulously under the moonlight.

"You use it to cast spells…it can do anything from disarm your opponent to heal a fatal wound. Very nifty to have, which is why we keep it so close at hand."

"Interesting. Can it…take a life?"

"There are…what's called unforgivable curses which are spells that can take a life or worse." I admitted.

"What could be worse than taking a life?"

"Gaining control of another and forcing them to take a life in your stead by the use of the imperius curse…or torturing someone to the point that granting them death would be an act of mercy." Estelon quickly handed me my wand back.

"I believe I would prefer my bow instead of your wand." I laughed at his remark only to watch him smile in return. This was an entirely different person than the one I met in the woods.

"Still think I'm the enemy Estelon? I'd wager you've had a change of heart." His laughter quickly faded.

"You do not behave as any enemy I have ever encountered but it is not you that has changed my mind. It is her…" He pointed towards Granger who was casually curled up into the warmth of Potter's jacket, nodding in and out of sleep.

"Let me save you some trouble there pal, she's already involved with someone. A rather moronic and incredibly irritating red head is the champion of her heart so to speak." I said shaking my head only to hear his laughter return once more.

"I am not speaking in a romantic nature, it is her eyes. They glisten with both fear and bravery, and I sensed wisdom in her gaze much like our Lady Galadriel. She must be an impressive individual, but not an individual that means to cause harm I do not believe." So he fancies himself a good judge of character as well.

"Well you aren't entirely wrong there. She and Potter there are heroes back in our world. Real do-gooders." I sighed.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He quickly asked with a smirk.

"Well you're a good judge of character so you tell me." I glanced over at the elf. He spared no time to offer me a response that I was not expecting.

"I do not believe you to be a hero, but I do not believe you to be the evil I feared your arrival to bring. Perhaps you are lost on your path to become a hero." Or perhaps I'm lost on my path to become the evil he feared I would bring. I couldn't help but think such a thing but I dare not speak such thoughts openly. But it was a nice thought to indulge in, me…a hero? How amusing, but I couldn't deny it would be a nice change of pace to be regarded in high esteem for a change.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well hope this short update was still an enjoyable one, the next chapter is going to be super exciting I hope you stick around to read it!**

 **Guest: Hello there, well unfortunately I do not want to give away too much of the story but I will say that they do not come to Middle Earth, but they're role in the story is far from over!**

 **SmileSimplify: Thank you for taking the time to post a review, glad you are enjoying the story but let me see if I can answer your questions and respond to your observations.**

 **Glad you enjoy my portrayal of Hermione; she is rather amazing isn't she? She's the glue that holds everyone together and isn't afraid to speak her mind either so she's far from that damsel in distress I try hard not to create haha!**

 **As for Draco's comment, we're not in Kansas anymore, that was not intended to be read into as much as you did, which I should have been prepared for that and removed such dialogue because you are right. He is not well versed, nor does he care to be well versed in muggle culture but I will find a way to make sense of his comment by later expressing he has a guilty indulgence once in awhile into muggle culture now that more muggles flood into the magical world. Perhaps he caught one too many conversations of muggles in the three broomsticks enough to learn that phrase. Not sure, but I will try to make more sense of that if you so wish.**

 **You, my friend, are too funny I love your thoughts on love interests that will come to play in the story. There are in fact many options but I cannot give away anything major BUT I will give you three hints that will at least allow you to have something to go on! 1) Draco WILL have a love interest in this story. 2) You will get a clue as to who it will be in the next update (it is not Tariuel but that would have been a great route to take but you know how some people are about her character, I'm sure I would get flamed if I used her in this story although I absolutely love her character in the hobbit films but I also believe her heart is forever Kili's don't you? Even though he is gone).**

 **And as for the dynamics of the three witches/wizards, I cannot even say whether or not the ring will be destroyed or not, you never know what I will sneakily throw into the story BUT I can say that HP and HG and DM will become as close as the hobbit's closeness before the story is over. But I say that only because I believe you understand that how can they not grow close as they are forced to spend such time together lol.**

 **WHEW I'm sure I rambled too much but I hope this helped and I totally can't wait to hear from you again through the story! I love chatting! Thanks for taking such great time and care for that awesome review!**


	5. Lothuialil

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Five**

Estelon and I spend many hours into the night talking. I found myself growing used to the ways of this place or at least I no longer felt threatened by its surroundings. The march warden had felt at ease with taking a quick perimeter patrol and leaving us to our own company, but not without informing me that it would take less than ten minutes to return.

I shifted my gaze towards Potter and Granger, both still asleep. I envied their ability to find rest, I too was exhausted from this…other worldly experience, but my mind was forever spinning. My thoughts were occupied with conjuring a way to bring up the topic of my ring without raising any fears both our presence and the presence of the ring. I may be desperate but I was no fool. But as I reclined against the moss adorned root I realized that perhaps my plots would not be necessary for I saw in the near distance a figure cloaked in white gliding through the maze of paths and earthy platforms. Galadriel.

I sprang to my feet and began following in her path, my actions were anticipated. The angel like deity turned and revealed a smile I could only assume was a devious enjoyment in knowing I had taken the bait to follow.

It was not long before we reached a tranquil setting where golden leaves had fallen freshly upon the greenest of grass and dewy moss. The hues of morning light were shrouded by a faint mist that seemed to blanket this very spot. Galadriel stood before me, in her delicate grasp was a silver pitcher she held close. Then my eyes fell upon a pedestal with intricate designs that seemed to speak of its age and importance.

I was unsure as to what exactly was at hand but I forced my insistence on learning of the whereabouts of my ring at bay and I watched as she began pouring from the pitcher, the purest of water into the dish like surface of the pedestal. The water seemed to move so slowly, shimmering like starlight as it gracefully filled the dish until it created a still, glass like surface. Galadriel allowed her bare feet to take a few steps back, her eyes never once left my own.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked, speaking barely above a whisper. I raised an eyebrow; I was hardly in the mood for some sort of magic trick to sweep some sense of childlike wonder in my mind.

"I'm not a fan of the cloak and dagger style, I came here to talk with you." Her smile only widened at my response.

"And talk we shall, but I believe it would be wise to see what the mirror has to offer your eyes. You may find some answers to the questions you seek." Or I could find my own reflection and nothing more. I gave a loud sigh before taking the slight steps towards the pedestal.

"No tricks Lady." I muttered, half wondering if this was a ploy to distract me for some altered intentions. Her smile remained as her eyes fell upon the surface of the water indicating for me to do the same.

I allowed my eyes to follow; the glass like surface of the water was a darkened pool that reflected my own confused and aggravated expression before I looked back at Galadriel.

"What are you getting at here? I don't understand." But she kept silent, her eyes still insistent on remaining upon the mirror. I glanced down once again except much to my surprise the water began to move slightly. Ripples of the water seemed to pull my eyes further into it's depths until my reflection was replaced with the reflection of something else…or rather someone else.

There, looking right back at me with an expression that enticed me to my very core, was the face of a woman I have never seen before. Her features were flawless, never before had I seen such perfection before my eyes. I felt my lips part slightly as a smile graced her features before the woman began wandering further from me. Suddenly I felt as if I were watching some sort of memory, dream or scene conjured by Galadriel herself. There the woman stood in the arms of another. Their bodies swayed slightly, as if dancing to the tunes of their own hearts.

A pair of hands slid gently around the small of her waist and there it was, the very ring I desired so greatly. Its golden shimmer caught my attention until the figures turned slightly revealing the profile of the man holding the beautiful woman. What the hell?

"That's…me." I couldn't help but allow escape my lips still confused and becoming unsettled by the feeling of this mirror. I watched as I lifted my hand and tucked her golden locks behind her ear revealing yet another part of this…reflection I was not anticipating. Pointed ears? She was an elf? I was with an elf?

My brows furrowed as the scene continued to play out; I watched a smile fall upon my features in the reflection. That was no ordinary smile that was a smile of happiness. Pure happiness. I knew this smile well, although I had never once experienced it firsthand. It was the sort of smile that I had seen all around me throughout my years and drove me to a bitter hatred of its presence. Like when Potter was surrounded by his entire gaggle of Gryffindor rejects he called friends. Or when Granger was looking up at Weasley and listening to him go on about whatever nonsense that captured his pathetic attention at the time. Yes, that was happiness…and that was upon my face. But why? Was this elf the one to cause this?

The figures began to kiss, I felt my actual cheeks begin to flush with a warmth like never before as I watched my hands ensnare her waist, her slight fingers raising to my platinum locks to twirl the strands with such delicate passion.

The mirror continued to pull me towards it surface, closer and closer until I finally pulled myself from it's grip, sending me crashing backwards onto the ground. I quickly scrambled back to the surface to catch the moment of happiness that I swore would never befall my life, but the reflection was gone.

"Wh-what was that? Did you do this? What magic is this?" I was firing question after question.

"Now you understand why it is Celeborn dislikes you so." She said in a sweet tone.

"What are you even talking about?" I regret the harshness and growing volume of my words but I had just witnessed what appeared to be the most beautiful moment in all of my life and yet I had never experienced it before. Wait! The mirror of Erised! This must be just like the mirror Dumbledore coveted so dearly. I had never caught glimpse of the prized possession of the wizard but I knew enough to know it would show you the very thing your heart desired most. Was this…elf what I desired most? How could that be when I had never before met this person?

"My dear Draco, even the wisest of men cannot say what it is you see in this mirror. Things that were, things that are…and some things, that have not yet come to pass. But you Draco, you have seen something I know in my heart to be true."

"And what would that be?"

I watched as Galadriel approached the pedestal, her dainty fingers traced its very outline, her eyes falling upon the surface with both pleasure…and sadness.

"My daughter…" She hesitated until glancing back at me with eyes filled with such intensity and pleas that I had not seen in her before.

"Your arrival sets into motion not only your destiny, but the destiny of my only daughter." She took a breath, there was much she was not saying and it was evident that it pained her to even speak of the subject.

"Lothuialil…that is what we named her. For she shined like that of a blossom blooming in the midst of the twilight hours. A beacon of light of which I was blessed enough to bring into an age where the magic of elves are all but fading."

"Forgive me…but you speak as if she…" I couldn't bear to say it in the present state of the great elven figure; she seemed so fragile, so close to tears.

"You will find her and you will find all that it is you have been searching for Draco. You and my beloved daughter will come to rule this land together with both strength and compassion." I rubbed my eyes before replacing my fingertips to my temples, this was all so much to take in. I mean it's one thing to be thrown into an alternate universe but to be told you are to save some long lost princess…fall in love with her, marry her and become ruler of an elven city?

"This is the future that must come to pass. I have spent many nights searching for the fragments of the future I have been allowed to see but what you have seen only confirms the future I have been shown." Suddenly I realized that the poised and stoic leader was but a mere disguise hiding a very emotionally unstable woman who has had to endure the loss of her daughter. She was looking to me to become a savior, to be a hero…a champion of both her and her daughter.

"I…I think you have me confused with someone else." I struggled to force out of my lips given the circumstances.

"Did you see another holding my precious Lothuialil in the mirror's reflection?"

"No but-" Before I could continue her hands slammed onto the mirror's surface, sending water flying all around in a fury of rage that I was not expecting.

"YOU ARE THE ONE!" She screamed. I was at a complete loss for words. I sensed a storm of energy surging from within her; she was radiating a power that even my inexperienced senses in this world could feel. I slowly began to back away, this was far from the conversation I had intended on having with her. I felt guilt swelling inside but how could I stand her and agree with her statement when I hadn't the slightest clue as to what was happening? How the hell was I meant to find someone I never met? I wasn't some knight here; I was just as screwed up as this lady was proving to be.

I couldn't deny the happiness I was shown, but what if that was far from my future and simply a hope Galadriel had wished to plant in my mind to get me to do her biding? I wasn't about to fall into a hopeful, love stricken stupor without knowing the facts and I had a feeling, facts was not what Galadriel was able to provide given her current breakdown.

"I think…I should go." I offered.

"Do not leave my sight." Her voice plummeted to depths that sent every hair upon my spine on edge.

"Leave us." Spoke a voice behind me. I turned to see Celeborn standing sternly behind me.

"Do not stand between me and our only hope to find our daughter! DO NOT!" Galadriel was pointing her finger towards Celeborn who seemed rather unaffected by the evil alter ego that was rearing itself before my very eyes.

"I said…leave us." Celeborn demanded. A request I was all too gladly to oblige. I took off running without obeying my desire to look back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I hope this chapter was enough to bring a bit of fun twists into the plotline! I know many of you will linger on the idea that the ring was NOT destroyed in the future Draco has been shown, hmmm what twisted plans do I have for the ring *evil laugh* we will see! And please indulge me in my portrayal of Galadriel, you'll learn more as to what prompted her unstable nature. Please take a moment to review! It's always a great motivator to update faster when there are those wanting to see what happens next! Thanks so much!**

 **SmileSimplify: Thanks again for your in depth review, let me try to answer/address all that you have presented!**

 **I do apologize for the short chapters, sometimes I simply wish to get an update out quickly rather than forcing myself to increase the length and I must admit I simply end these chapters at the moment I feel it is time, makes no sense I know but hopefully you come to enjoy the updates nonetheless.**

 **Yes, forgive me for the grammatical error, it happens, I am only human lol.**

 **I like your thoughts on the mirrored character roles in the story, we will have to see how close you are as the story unfolds.**

 **I don't want to give away too much, but to ease your curiosity about the spell casting I will say that they do work in Middle Earth; however, you will find that they do not work in the exact same way! *evil grin* don't ya hate it when you get an answer but other questions come up haha, you'll enjoy what I have in store to reveal this though I'm certain!**

 **And you probably have already figured out that Draco's love interest is not a male lol. I'm not against slash fics, to each his own. But I do not tend to write them personally.**

 **I am so hopeful you enjoyed this update! So far your're my only in depth reviewer, that's enough for me to get back to work even harder on a great story thanks my friend! Feel free to ask any questions I'm here to answer!**


	6. I Was A Malfoy Afterall

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Six**

I was completely lost; every blasted tree in this place looked the same and each of them were towering above me as if reminding me how small I was in this vast land. Finding my way through the darkened forest was becoming monotonous. I was trying to keep my calm, but the thought of a crazed elf woman trailing behind me couldn't escape my mind. Paranoia at it's finest. I had no evidence she was following me, but I knew I was not exactly going to step foot beyond her reach without being pulled back, whether by the urge to find my ring or by the intent she had for me to become the savoir of her lost daughter.

"That's far enough!" I spun around, my muddy dress shoes sliding perfectly into an exposed root causing me to fall hard upon the moistened earth. Well at least I recognized the voice.

"Hey, I thought we were passed this?" I strained as the point of Estelon's arrow reflected into sight.

"And I thought I had instructed you to remain where I left you?" Ah yes, there was that. I shook my head as I rubbed my fingertips upon my soil riddled palms. I was growing very tired of being covered in dirt; this land was after me…or at least the very threads of my suit which was utterly ruined at this point. There was no salvaging it.

"Look, I've got to tell you…your Lady Galadriel is bloody off her rocker!"

"Excuse me?" I rolled my eyes as the elf lowered his arrow.

"SHE'S CRAZY!"

"Do not speak ill of the Lady Galadriel in my presence, it will lead to consequences you are not prepared to face my friend." Loyalty. Commendable in a sense, but highly aggravating given these circumstances. For once, Granger's words struck a nerve and I could not help but think in this moment that it would be nice to have a friend. The situation, the fact that I was in an alternative world, everything was beginning to sink in. I was in way over my head here.

"She thinks I've come here to save her daughter, who I have never met in my life but apparently I'm supposed to fall in love with? I don't know what magic she's using with that mirror of hers but this is just all too much to comprehend here. I need-"

"You need to take a breath." Estelon smirked while securing his bow upon his back until he offered a hand to me. I had nearly forgotten I was still on the ground from all that was going on within my mind.

"You saw Lothuialil? In the mirror?"

"Yes but-" I started until I remembered this was still an individual who has strong allegiances here, for once I needed to consider choosing my words before I speak them. But, much to my satisfaction, Estelon decided to speak in my stead.

"Lady Lothuialil was…the most amazing creature I have ever had the honor of meeting. She wields a power of both gentle beauty and undeniable strength. Her smile…it brought life to a land that was all but barren in the wake of the renewed age of men. Elves were leaving, by the hundreds, it was not until Lothuialil's birth that elves realized we may yet still have life to live in this world." The admiration flowing from his lips was incredibly poetic. But I had to know…

"What happened to her?"

"Well…that is the great mystery. Some are convinced that the dark lord has taken her in hopes of diminishing this newfound pride the elves have found within ourselves, while others say she left on her own free will. There's even rumors she was taken by dwarves for ransom."

"And what do you think?" I asked. The blonde smiled as he sat on a rounded boulder nearest us.

"I don't know what to think. But I can tell you that she has much more to her than meets the eye. Her thoughts, her dreams…even the way she moved, it was as if she walked in starlight."

"Forgive me but you speak as if you cared for her." I did not mean to pry, but something about the cloak of darkness and the chill within the air was enough to allow honesty guide my words.

"You said that you are meant to fall in love with her and I can tell you that you will find no easier thing to do in your entire life than to fall in love with such a beautiful soul." Wow. Talk about deep. This Lothuialil must be quite an impressive individual to have such words being spoken about her.

"I don't know if I'm meant to or not."

"If you have seen it in Lady Galadriel's mirror, then is most certainly meant to be." I wanted to tell him that I was not yet convinced that this mirror was more than a petty illusion led by the hand of Galadriel herself but at least I knew that her daughter may not be as…terrifying as her mother.

"I am not able to speak for Lady Galadriel, but I will say in her defense that though she guards her secrets, she cannot keep her pain from being seen by her people. And I do not know what you know of pain…but the pain she suffers is not easy. Spare your mind of hatred towards her and try to understand that she is simply a grieving mother desperate to be reunited with her daughter." Those words struck a nerve, but a nerve that I think I needed to be felt. I knew a lot of pain. But I also knew a lot about a grieving mother. My mother…everything she did, every decision whether it was great or small, was made with me in mind.

"Point taken." That was the only thing I was able to say. Thoughts of my mother, my home, everything we had gone through as a family was enough to soften my hardened thoughts towards Galadriel.

"Let's get you back to your friends shall we?"

"Let's not." I quickly replied causing Estelon to laugh.

"Are they that bad?"

"They're worse." I breathed.

I found our walk returning to Potter and Granger to be quite enlightening. I had learned much of Galadriel, Celeborn, this land and an elf by the name of Haldir that Estelon had grown to admire from a very young age. I also found myself inquiring further about Lothuialil. Weirdest name I have ever heard, but I think weird names was a requirement of elves, at least that's what I gathered upon my arrival and introductions. But I mean if I was destined to fall in love with this chick, I think I deserved to learn more about her and I was more impressed with her the more I heard.

She was starting to sound far too perfect to be real the way Estelon talked but there was one thing in his drawn out speech of her greatness that stood out to me. She saw the good in everyone. That was something she must be able to do if she found it possible to have feelings for me.

I found it impossible to believe what I saw in the mirror to be my future but the thought was still enticing to say the least. I couldn't quite explain it in any other way than I hoped it would be a future I could look forward to but there was an ocean of obstacles, doubt and sheer confusion that stood in my way at the moment.

As we neared the camp where Granger and Potter were still sound asleep I turned to Estelon.

"What's next for us? What am I supposed to do next?"

"I am not the one you should be asking."

"I'm not about to go talking to Galadriel again." Estelon laughed at my remark. He found my fear of her amusing, while I found his total trust in her to be foolish.

"I do not believe you will have to do so." Estelon spoke quickly as he stood at attention before bowing. Wonderful, who will I have to contend with this time? I spun around to see Lord Celeborn approaching, his expression as cold as ever.

"Leave us." Celeborn motioned for Estelon to leave us, I felt the urge to object his demand but I thought it may be best to remain rather quiet in the presence of this man. He did not care what I had to say, or at least that's what I had in mind.

"Of course." Estelon replied before giving me a reassuring glance, he then took his position nearest Granger and Potter.

"Would you prefer we speak elsewhere?" I offered while looking up at the stern gaze staring a hole right through me.

"What exactly is your business here boy? What are your intentions?" The interrogation approach, well I couldn't say I wasn't used to that sort of thing back in the magical world. But I honestly did not know how to answer him; I did not plan my arrival let alone have time to imagine a course of action.

"Well you see-" I started.

"No, you see here boy…whether you like it or not your fate is now intertwined with another person of which I care deeply for." Lothuialil. I had a feeling I would never stop being told of her, her importance and how I am meant to save her but if someone would let me get a word in around here maybe they would see that I was not the man for the job. I am a stranger to this place, I had no clue where I would go, who I would speak to or what to even expect except more of…this.

"You are far from the incredible, honorable creature Galadriel has predicted would arrive to restore all hope in the people of this land. You are nothing but a child! No wisdom to speak of and no great worth that my eyes can see. But…you are all that we have so you will do as you have been foretold to do, am I clear?" This conversation was feeling very one sided and I was quite sure that was not the extent of his disrespectful words he had within his mind.

"Look…I really need to think about all of this." I watched as the elf shook his head.

"Is this what you want? Is this the only reason you are here?" He held out his hand and there sat the golden ring I had been so fixated upon since I first laid eyes upon it. There it was. Right before me, I could already hear the whispers dancing about my ears as the gleam of its surface caught the light of the rising sun.

"You men are all the same. Your blood is weak in the face of temptation. I do not know what ties you have with dark lord but at the moment that is not my concern. My only concern is the safe return of my daughter and if giving this to you will ensure that to come to pass, then I offer it to you freely." I couldn't deny the fact his words hardly made sense when all I could focus on was the fact the ring was so close to being back in my possession.

I quickly reached for it, but Celeborn coiled his hand and awaited my gaze to return to his own.

"I have no choice but to place my faith in you boy. Bring her back home for if you do not, there is no place that will harbor you safety from my reach. You do not want to test the wrath of a father who has nothing left in this world." I swore I saw tears beginning to swell within his anger filled eyes but I did the only thing that felt right to do, I nodded while he opened his hand once more, allowing the ring to appear before me once again.

In a blink of an eye I had taken the ring for my own and tucked it safely in the lapel of my jacket. Best not admire its beauty in his presence.

"Could you, I mean, would you be so kind as to offer me any information on the land? Maybe share a map and any sort of information you could think of in regards to your daughter? I mean…if I'm to do this…I need a little more to go on." I admitted. I couldn't believe I was going to do this, I mean I was going to do this right? Well I had nothing else to do while I was here, not exactly the most noble of reasons to accept such a quest but hell, I was a Mafloy afterall.

"Your friends will allow Estelon become your guide. You will have a few of our finest warriors at your disposal. You will not stop to rest, you will leave no stone uncovered do you understand?"

"I'll find her." I said without thinking. Damn, perhaps not the best thing to say without the slightest idea as to what I was doing or how I would find this girl but I watched as Celeborn's expression softened at the sound of my words.

"Please see that you do."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alrighty, late update yet again, I'm getting a bit late on my updates and I do apologize but life is just busy but I hope my updates are always worth waiting for!**

 **Oh a quick request, please everyone take a read of my other fics, they could always use some attention, love and I always love hearing from you all in the review department!**

 **Also I hope everyone who has been in the path of hurricane matthew in the US is safe and sound, thoughts and prayers with you all!**

 **Well, hope everyone enjoyed the update, looks like the quest has officially started, thoughts on what will happen? What about the ring? Anyone have any predictions as to what lies ahead for our favorite Malfoy? Well please take a moment to drop a review, as always I will reply to each personally in the next update! Thanks!**

 **SmileSimplify: Hello again my friend, thanks as always for your in depth reviews, I'll as always do my best to respond to the best of my ability!**

 **As for your grammar nit picks, they're not my favorite, but I welcome them and will always read them if you provide them. I do not have much free time to go back and fix mistakes such as those, I simply ask my readers to overlook them, but I know for some it is a daunting task, but I am merely human and mistakes are always made I'm afraid, but I will try my best to be more aware of them for you. And I thank you for taking time to point them out so if you wish to add them in your review, that is fine!**

 **Yes, Draco will have a love interest, it's a bit of an interesting, weird situation so far though for the relationship set up, I totally did that on purpose, instead of the typical boy meets girl, boy falls in love blah blah, I wanted something a bit more complex. Hope you like that!**

 **With Celeborn's initial dislike for Draco, Galadriel (in my story) is quite open with Celeborn with her visions and I don't believe I said in the story (you can point out to me otherwise) but i didn't clearly say she did not see his face in her visions. She did see his face, but even if she did not, she has seen an outsider arrive with the one ring so with Draco being the one carrying the ring with him upon his arrival, the assumption would be that Draco is the one in her visions therefore both Galadriel and Celeborn would look to him as this person without much else to go on, does that make sense? The ring is sort of the giveaway, her visions did include this "hero" had the one ring.**

 **I corrected the spelling (hopefully) in Lothuialil's name in the story/chapter title. And as for your question if the elves know about how has taken her or her whereabouts, I think the chapter itself has answered that question for you but I'm making it a bit more interesting as to where she is. No one really knows, makes it very hard for our trio who have never been here before, but never fear, I will find a way to throw a few believable clues their way to help in their search. What do you think happened to her?**

 **About Galadriel's mirror, I know it is not a mirror so to speak, I know it is not an exact equivalent to the mirror of Erised but I played with Draco's lack of knowledge of her "mirror" in that scene. To his eyes, perhaps that all he could compare it to in his mind to make sense of what was happening. And you are so right about Voldemort, he would have given anything to acquire such a thing. *chuckles***

 **And as for your statement about DM and not falling victim to the darkness of the one ring you totally nailed that, I honestly think he was the best character from HP to bear it. I think many people would argue Hermione or Harry would be better suited but I look at them as being exhausted from the wars of Voldemort and may actually be tempted by the darkness just by that fact alone. A tired, taxed mind would be all to easy to be ensnared. And DM is my favorite character too by the way, I wish they didn't make him such a prat in the movies, but anyways yes I do believe his entire beliefs, what he's gone through and everything about him make him an unlikely, yet most believable bearer of the ring without being so tempted. There is desire yes, but he is not thinking of it as a "weak" power hungry man would.**

 **Well I can't give away how the spells being cast on middle earth will turn out, but you will enjoy it and will learn next update my friend!**

 **And I think I may have some other LOTR characters make an appearance in the story. Aragorn and Arwen are for sure going to be in the story, but the others I'll leave as a surprise!**

 **Thanks again for your amazing, in depth review, I enjoy responding to them and I hope this chapter was to your liking! Thanks again!**


	7. The Departure

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Absolutely not." How did I know those would be the words I would hear come from Granger's lips when I presented her and Potter with our quest.

"We don't even know where we are, what lies outside this forest, we would be blindly walking into a world with no knowledge as to how to even protect ourselves."

"We would have help; they're not sending us out there alone."

"But we don't even know these people, not really. And yet you expect us to place our trust in their hands? I feel for their loss but this is not our place to intervene. We should focus our efforts into returning home." Granger demanded, Potter quickly nodding in agreement.

"We don't exactly have any choice in the matter." I admitted.

"No it appears not, you have taken it upon yourself to makes all the choices in the matter for us. Did you ever think to include us in these plans that involve us?" Potter snidely interjected.

"Oh sod off Potter, I can't help but that while you are Granger here were cuddling up to one another that some events took place and I had to act. Look, we are here…maybe if we help these people they will in return help us, isn't that sort of how it goes? You scratch my back I'll scratch yours?" I was pleading at this point. I wouldn't admit it but I needed these two. We were stronger together and there was no denying the fact that these were two of the most skilled individuals our world had to offer. I needed their strength, their craftiness and resourcefulness.

"I think this is a bad idea." You think everything is a bad idea Granger. That's sort of your gimmick isn't it?

"There's a girl out there needing our help, does that speak nothing to your little heroic heart?" Yeah, I was down right desperate in my pleas at this point but I couldn't care less. I had my own curiosity in the situation intensifying with every passing moment, and I wasn't about to sit here for the rest of my life trying to come up with a plan. This was a plan and we had to take it.

I watched as Potter's face became riddled with annoyance but deep down I could tell, even now he could not resist the urge to want a person in need. I knew just what strings of his selfless heart to pull on, he was so predictable. It was Granger I had to convince though; Potter will do nothing without her say so. She was like his mother in a way, weird.

"I think what we should do is ask for that ring of yours back, see if we can't return home and gather enough resources to possibly return to help them if we all agree that it is the path we should take. But at the moment we have our family and friends to think about, they are probably worried sick, tirelessly searching for us and we deserve a chance to see them before we take on a quest we know little about."

"They said they will return the ring to us once we find her and bring her back home safely." That was a lie that came out far too easily than I had expected. I couldn't tell them that the ring was tucked away in my jacket pocket; the moment I did their focus would be to return home. I couldn't quite explain why I was becoming so intent on doing this. I mean sure I was fearful for the consequences that would befall me had I refused and yes part of me wanted to be the hero for once. But there was something else. I felt I needed to do this. There was no way else put it. I simply needed to do this.

"Then I suppose we truly do not have any other choice then do we?" Granger sighed. I kept my smile from appearing before their eyes as I stood up from the exposed, mossy root I was sitting upon. And that was that!

"Forgive me for interrupting but our Lady Galadriel thought it would be gracious to offer you a hand drawn bath, new clothing and some freshly prepared food before we depart."

"Now how can we distrust such kind and hospitable people?" I grinned while placing a hand upon Estelon's shoulder. Potter and Granger both held back their remarks in the presence of the march warden but soon rose to their feet.

"This way."

* * *

"I look ridiculous." I snarled at my reflection. This was the furthest thing from good style as it comes.

"I found the color fabric you requested did I not?" Estelon said, and yet I could hear in his voice his amusement. The black tunic was not the problem, it was the gray leggings and knee high black leather boots. I looked like a girl attending an autumn event outside in the square. All I needed was a bonnet and scarf and I would surely be considered too feminine to be any hero to the damsel in distress. This is just great.

"Can't your handmaidens just wash and repair my suit? I'm not going anywhere dressed like this…or smelling like this! I smell like a French flousey!" That was putting it mildly. I reeked of lavender to the point it was making my eyes water. The warm bathwater was filled with lavender oil, I almost took offense as if they were trying to mask our smell with lavender. Well, mission accomplished there elves.

"Would you stop complaining? I'm sure you don't look as ridiculous as I." Potter said stepping out of the curtain separating us in the seamstress' cottage surrounding an enlarged oak offering shade from the sun that was reaching its' highest point in the sky. We were running behind schedule, a fact that Estelon insisted on reminding us of every five minutes or so.

I glanced over at potter as he walked before the mirror as well. I couldn't help but bust out in laughter. His tunic was a soft shade of green reminding me instantly of my Hogwarts house colors.

"I told you that you were meant to be in Slytherin. I mean look, even in another world the colors of your true house follow you."

"Oh stop it you two, and besides…I think the clothing is quite exquisite! I mean do you feel how luxurious the fabrics are?" I suppose playing dress up was every girl's dream; if only Potter and I could find our way out of such a dream. But my eyes traveled to Granger as she waltzed out of her changing space wearing a dress that was the only decent garment that I've seen since our arrival. A rich shade of green with trim of silver mimicking that of starlight; it hugged her frame in all of the right places before flowing loosely by her feet.

"Stop staring." Potter spat in a hushed tone so Granger wouldn't hear.

"Oh don't act like you've never stared either." I quickly replied.

"She's going to marry my best mate!"

"Makes it all the more dangerous doesn't it? Adds a little thrill to the stare eh?" I chuckled, obviously I was just pushing Potter's buttons at this point but even goody good Potter here has probably caught himself admiring Granger through the years. I can't be the only one to appreciate how wondrous the years have been. Granger's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red revealing that our conversation was no longer a private, male affair. But I just released a sigh, the girl could use some compliments in her head, especially knowing her git of a fiancé probably wouldn't know how to compliment without stumbling for words.

"You look lovely." I said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." She said in return.

"You are so glad Ron isn't here." Potter hissed while we finished adjusting our garments and trying to accept that we would be stuck in them for some time now.

"Oh calm down would you? A compliment isn't a marriage proposal, besides we may be going to find the future Mrs. Malfoy remember?"

"If she has any sense about her, she'll run the other way." Potter muttered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"I hope you three do not plan to talk like this throughout our journey. It's very exhausting to listen to." Estelon groaned.

"Those pointy ears of yours don't miss a thing do they?" I smirked until his face peered through the richly hued archway leading outside.

"We're leaving. Grab your swords." Potter, Granger and I glanced down at the three leather belts with swords securely fasted upon the side before looking at each other. We had the same thought in mind. We would hardly need to use such primitive tools in the matter of protection.

"We've got our own swords remember?" I grinned while pulling my wand from the side of my leather boot. Little did any of them know that my boot also held my other means of protection within it; in a velvet drawstring pouch I ran across in my rummaging through the clothing available, was the ring. It would be safely tucked away, far from sight and far from reach from anyone other than myself.

"I would feel better if you had swords as well." Now he was beginning to sound like Granger. Great, another mother hen to listen to.

"We'll be fine Estelon. I promise. I'm the chosen one remember?" I said that for Potter's sake; the roles have changed and I was more than ready for the change.

"I'll carry them upon my horse, in case your wands prove less reliable than you have in mind, _chosen one_." Was that sarcasm? Well I guess we weren't such different creatures after all.

* * *

"You are not to venture out on your own, you are not to speak to anyone we encounter on our journey, you are not-"

"Estelon…seriously?" I had heard nothing but rules coming out of his mouth since we left Lothlorien on horseback. I felt liked I was back at Hogwarts with all these rules.

"These rules are for your own protection. We haven't any idea who or what we will encounter on the road, it is best for you to remain close to myself or my men and keep all information of your identities and place of origin to yourselves. Word travels fast in these lands, all ears are searching for any change signaling a new conflict. It's the ring you see…" Estelon started until galloping ahead, I guess he did not feel up for elaborating.

The changing landscapes surrounding us was breathtaking, it was raw, untouched and allowed to shine with all its own brilliance without man's hand to guide it. The air was so crisp. I felt myself feeling at home on this grassy path that was now our road for here on out.

"He did have a point; perhaps if people here learned we are from another world entirely…it could stir up panic which would do us no service in our search for Lothuialil." Potter said.

"We should keep our magic use to a minimum as well, that could potentially be problematic." Granger added. Why do I feel like they were directing these rules to me? I don't always disobey rules, well for the most part.

"So, Estelon do you mind me asking where we are going?" I called up the leader of our band of misfits, hoping to change the subject. I had a gut feeling I was about to get a lecture on behavior by Granger if I didn't alter the conversation and fast.

"To Gondor my friend, the white city."

 **Author's Note: I am so late on my update, please forgive me! I hope it was worth the wait though even though it's a little short, you can't tell me you weren't picturing our trio in Tolkien, elven clothing. I got a chuckle out of it for sure; I hope you did as well. So they're off to Gondor, I can't give away why they're going there but I think you'll enjoy it! Thanks for following along, please drop a review if you'd like, they're most welcome!**

 **Nellaus: Thank you for such an awesome, well thought out review! Wow, you totally nailed it! I do believe Harry or even Hermione are exactly that, exhausted heroes with bittersweet memories which would allow for their minds to be easily swayed by the power of the ring. I mean we've already seen how quickly Hermione acted out in her desperate attempt to get the ring, and I think Harry would be more like Frodo in that situation. HE would carry it well for awhile, but would toy with it and slowly fall into darkness, don't you think? Well I hope to hear from you again and I hope you enjoyed the update!**


	8. Osgiliath

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Not to be negative…or anything but do you honestly think a place like that…is going to let the likes of us in?" I couldn't help but ask as we found our destination upon the horizon. Lothlorien looked like a shack in the woods compared to this impressive kingdom hugging a blade like mountain protruding from the earth. Both the mountain, and the multi leveled city were a brilliant white hue, it was almost blinding to the eyes had it not been for the sun finally pulling back the reach of its rays.

"Do not let the cold exterior of this land deceive you; the king here is a friend to all who enter. All are welcome; even you." Estelon replied with a smile. Well at least my thoughts of being beheaded at the front gate were beginning to subside. These lands were something else that's for sure. I could not have imagined such a city in my wildest imagination.

"Remember, it is best you do not utter a word to anyone. Ready your hoods and my lord Harry, please remove your…"

"They're glasses Estelon, we've gone over this." I sighed.

"Yes, you're glasses, please remove them. If we can pass you off as elves within our company then we have managed a great deal." I shook my head, as if we could pass as an elf but this was his call; it would surely backfire but hey, no one wants to listen to what I have to say…even in an alternate world.

I followed Granger and Potter's action by pulling our cloak hood over our heads; this was ridiculous. Whoever this king was, unless he was a fool, he would surely see through this half assed disguise.

"You truly think the king will know anything that could help us find Lothuialil?" Granger asked.

"Well, this kingdom is upon the outskirts of a land where all darkness originates…if there is a dark hand involved in her disappearance, King Elessar would surely have heard. He is close to our kind though he is of mortal descent. His wife is of elf kind; he is well versed in our customs and is a friend to all manner of creatures." Interesting. Sounds like another do-gooder like Potter though, the whole friend to all nonsense.

"He is a lot like you Draco."

"Excuse me?" Wasn't exactly prepared for that.

"There was a time he stood alone. It was only after he started upon a new path that he found his life had truly begun and he was far from alone after that." So…we're at this point in our friendship already Estelon? Where you feel the need to offer a motivational speech, god he sounded more like Granger the longer I was around him. How tragic.

"Let me stop you right there pointy ears; where I'm from we keep those sorts of thoughts to themselves."

"Maybe when you were a death eater, but now you're free game. Tell me Malfoy has your life truly begun yet?" Potter scoffed but out mother hen Granger quickly slapped him on the back, causing him to tug the reigns tighter than expected. The horse quickly objected with a shake of the head before continuing its march.

"Laugh all you want but I guarantee my new life will be a hell of a lot better than what's awaiting you Potter." I spoke with confidence but I had no idea what awaited Potter I just hoped that it wouldn't be that cliché happily ever after ending, that was mine for the taking.

"We'll just see about-"

"Honestly you two! Can we please act like civilized adults here? This is not Hogwarts! You cannot continue this…this school hall bickering!" And there our mother hen was at her best, I knew it wouldn't be long before she had to interject something.

"Quiet! All of you! We are approaching the front gates." Estelon said just as I felt the shadow from the towering kingdom engulfing us. The chill of the wind sweeping through the land caught me just right and there it was…that feeling that something wasn't quite right. I couldn't explain it, it was far from fear, but it was enough to capture a sense of vigilance within me.

Without thinking, I had dismounted my horse and began taking steps in the tall, golden grass stretching around the structure until my steps had taken me a great distance from where I had started.

"DRACO! Draco…get back here!" I heard Estelon calling to me until I heard another voice. It was faint, barely a whisper and yet it was ringing within my ears; pulling my steps further away from the others. There was nothing but grass before me, scattered remnants of boulders and crumbled ruins but then, in the distance I saw something I did not expect. It was her. Lothuialil. Her voice was pulling me as I watched her hand come out from her deep green cloak and extended towards me.

I was at a loss. Did she in fact find us? I had so many questions swirling around my mind but I felt myself smiling at the thought she was very much real and a few hundred feet away from me in this very moment. I felt like it was a dream, the way I couldn't find the words to call out to her, I simply stood in awe of her sight. She stood under an archway of stone in the midst of the ruins, her locks flowing in the wind. She appeared like a cold statue…reaching for me.

Time seemed to stretch ever so thin; there was nothing else in my mind. I was vexed or something, unable to move or speak…until I felt my own hand reaching out towards her. It'll be alright. I'm here now…that's what I mouthed to her…hoping that our distance would not hinder my words I could not quite fathom.

"DRACO!" Estelon shouted from behind me before turning me around with a strong pull.

"Are you mad? Get back to your horse, I asked you to refrain from doing anything that could draw attention to yourself and your friends!"

"I saw her! Lothuialil! She's just over-" I could not contain my excitement as I quickly turned back around to point her out to his gaze only to find she was no longer there. Typical Draco luck. See something, or rather someone of use only to have it vanish.

"My friend…are you feeling ill?" Great, if I go into detail I'm certain I would appear to be a mental case but I couldn't just walk away leaving her behind could I?

"Draco?"

"Interesting ruins over there…mind showing us around before we enter the city? Should only take a moment." I lied.

"This is no time for a leisurely stroll Draco, you spoke of Lothuialil?"

"She…well I saw her." That's all the details I was prepared to give as I felt myself questioning myself and what had happened. Did I imagine that? No, she was there…clear as day. But why would she disappear like that, I looked away for a second. Perhaps I was a mental case after all.

"It's alright my friend; you are weary from travel and the weight of this quest seemingly upon your shoulders alone. You must stay strong, we will see you through this and we will see your quest complete. She is out there, somewhere but she is not within the ruins of Osgiliath." I felt his gaze searching for my own, hoping to ensure I had not completely lost it but in my own embarrassment, all I could do was smirk and give a slight nod as we began walking back to our horses.

"They have opened the gates to welcome us, it is a grand city. We are sure to find answers here, fret not."

"You know your optimism is sickening."

"Then we shall find you a healer within the city then?" He quickly replied. I couldn't help but laugh; he certainly was learning quickly how to hold his own against my words. I liked that. A far cry different than those I used to call friends back in the magical world. The two oversized ogres I called friends were as dumb as a rock, but back then I needed their size, the numbers, the unintelligent yet loyal minds ready to do my bidding. Hey, I was man enough to admit it; at least I've changed in my choice of friends and my reasons for having them.

I wasn't ready to abandon what had happened and claim it to be the work of an overburdened mind. Perhaps I could find my way back to the ruins at nightfall, hell I hated to even think it, but I knew I could probably convince Potter and Granger to join me in a little snooping without our chaperones. They were overly cautious in this new world yes, but I knew those two, they wouldn't be able to pass up a chance to do some detective work after dark. That was their thing back in the day, scurrying off to Hagrid's hut after all within Hogwarts had fallen to sleep. Or sneaking into the restricted section of the library or anywhere else they felt the need to investigate if it meant helping them in their heroic deeds. It was very Slytherin of them, but I knew I should keep that comment to myself if I was to win their help in this. I had to make sure…she wasn't waiting for help in those ruins. I owed her that much.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Super short update and I apologize; I hope it was still worth the read. What do you think, was she there, did he imagine it or is there something else at play here? Oh my the story is about to get interesting! Haha! Thanks for all the new follows and favorites to the story, please take a moment to review, keep me motivated! Don't make me beg, that's how desperate I am getting to receive some reviews! They'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	9. Conversations With the King

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Nine**

We had been welcomed quite graciously into the realm of Gondor. It was a new age of peace the guards had told us, the King welcomes all others said. We were escorted through each level with care and a joyous demeanor as they pointed out the local landmarks and stories behind various statues and monuments. Even the people seemed to have no trouble offering a slight wave or smile as we made our way through the white stone paths. The king and queen were even more generous in their words to us travelers from Lothlorien.

The king was a rugged man, his face riddled with many cares and the remnants of a beard I was sure he was instructed to keep at bay by his elven queen. Yes, even my eyes had become quite able to spot an elf. They were perfect, their moves were graceful and their features seem to bear no age. Arwen was her name and she looked to her king with such love and admiration as he addressed us that it was almost poetic.

My thoughts strayed away from King Aragorn's words and began to wander back to Lothuialil. Even in the impressive great hall of white and black polished marble, I seemed to be taken with her face above all else. My distracted state seemed to aggravate Granger as she kept clearing her throat slightly in hopes of catching my attention back to the matters at hand.

"Forgive me Lord Estelon, but your company appears to be weary, their thoughts placed elsewhere…may I offer the courtesy of food, perhaps a warm bed to rest?"

"No my lord, your kind offer must go unaccepted this time as we fear time is not a luxury we have. Our search for the missing Lady Lothuialil is quite urgent. But you say that you have heard nothing of her whereabouts in this land? Perhaps you may have heard a rumor? We are desperate my lord, any rumor…any whisper…however far fetched they may be would help us more than you know." Estelon did well to keep the attention off of us and onto our quest, well done my friend. But it did not take long to notice that the king's eyes kept resting upon me despite my best efforts to keep my head bowed and guarded by the hood's shadow.

Suddenly it grew painfully silent in the enlarged space until I heard the king's footsteps approaching. His guards parted with a bow, as did a reluctant Estelon until the king was standing before me. Well this is just great.

"Our company, is quite exhausted my lord they-"

"There is something quite different about your company. Different and yet so very familiar, especially…you."

"May I speak to this young ellon alone my dear friend? Perhaps my wife can show you outside? The white tree is bearing many blooms this year it is truly a glorious sight to behold." No. Estelon. Do not leave me alone in here.

"O-of course my lord." Estelon hesitated.

"Right this way friends." Queen Arwen said sweetly as she began leading everyone out of the space until all that remained was the echo of the grand doors closing, the king, two of his guards…and me.

"You may remove your hood my lord, no need for secrecy." I swallowed hard. I couldn't exactly keep the charade up now could I? I obeying his words and allowed the light to reveal my true identity as well as the surprisingly unsurprised expression of the king.

"You knew I was no elf." I breathed.

"I've spent many years in the company of elves. Long enough to know their mannerisms, their poise…poise that your nervous energy clearly overshadows."

"I take it the two cloaked individuals that are far too short to be that of elf kind…are mortals as well?" His voice was slightly raspy, but still there was a sense of calmness about it. Far too calm to be offended by the realization.

"We did not intend to deceive you."

"Although you have done just that." He chuckled while walking towards the polished stairs leading to the mighty thrones. But he took a seat upon the stairs and gestured for me to do the same.

"You deceive others as well do you not?" He asked me in a stern tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I am no stranger to the item you carry."

"I carry nothing." I quickly lied.

"Indeed." He grinned before turning his gaze back upon me, doesn't miss a thing those eyes. I could tell that much already.

"It's just a ring."

"We both know that to be a deception as well. How deep does your deception run my boy? Do the others that travel in your company know what it is you have in your possession?" It was strange to ponder which made me more nervous the fact that he knew so much…or the fact that I still knew too little. I was starting to feel like a child again, being tossed about to and fro without the slightest idea how to think for myself. The ring had been doing much of my thinking for me, the way it demanded me to keep it so close. However I wasn't about to allow myself to give it over so easily, it may have power over me but with it I had power as well. Power to carve out a new path, a new life…a life where I was the hero; at least that is what I hoped.

"I take your silence as answer enough. There was a time that the dark forces within that golden ring called out to me; it called out with such clarity and determination that it could have easily swayed me just as it had my father. I can still hear it; even now…it wants to be in the hands of someone…anyone who will see it reign over this world." King Aragorn seemed slightly shaken by the proximity he was to the ring.

"What am I supposed to do? I cannot find it within myself to part with it and yet hearing you speak of it makes me wonder if I have been chosen to play the role of a pawn rather than a hero with this in my possession." I felt the strong hand of the king plant firmly on my shoulder.

"Darkness is creeping back into the realm of light that surrounds us still, now that I understand that the ring is to blame I can offer you shelter, knowledge, council…but I cannot take this burden from you for it is yours to carry." Well, at least he seemed as if he wanted to help rather than imprison me for lying.

"Lothuialil." I whispered. My thoughts kept returning to her even now as the ring within my boot grew hot as we spoke of it.

"Do you think I was meant to find the ring? Maybe…Lothuialil…myself and the ring are connected somehow." Now I was starting to sound like Granger.

"Perhaps."

"I saw her…in Osgiliath or whatever the ruined city is called I saw her." There was that look again. The same one Estelon had given me when I said that to him. The look someone gives a complete madman when he speaks. I seem to be getting that a lot lately.

"I believe…the ring has been powers…many ways to deceive its' bearer. Do not be so easily enchanted by it or what the dark lord Sauron has promised you. He is a dec-"

"A deceiver. Yeah, I've already heard that." I scoffed.

"Then you should do best to remember it. My companions and I may have failed in our quest to destroy that ring but perhaps it is not meant to be destroyed. Perhaps you are the one and only person in this world who can keep it close and keep it's will from manifesting. Which is why I say to you again not to be easily enchanted by it; see to your quest to find Lady Lothuialil and then we shall see what it is that can be done about the ring." He spoke with a smile before giving my shoulders a gentle nudge of encouragement as he stood.

"You're awfully trusting towards a stranger, I mean do you really intend on letting me leave with this ring?" The king laughed, sending it echoing through the vast hall.

"I have allowed myself to be free of the fear and doubt that ring has held over me for many years, even in its presence I must allow myself to be free from it still. And if you have the trust of Lothlorien…then I suppose Gondor shall offer the same in the hope that you shall return if you should find yourself in over your head as they say." I offered the man a smile of my own.

"Thank you."

"I do have one last bit of advice I believe you should hear. You need not bear the burden alone. Trust in those closest to you for it is within the company of a fellowship in which you can believe in…that will see you through this. The bearer of that ring before you was a small creature, a child to the eyes of many but when it chose to finally trust in those closest to him…rather than the ring…he found his way through the journey before him." It wasn't the best time to say that I loathed my company and that we would never truly see eye to eye but perhaps that was best kept to myself after his gesture.

"I will." I smirked.

"And I shall hold you to it." He grinned before the doors opened. Queen Arwen glided into the hall like an angel, much like how all elves seem to enter a space. Estelon, the warriors, Potter and Granger quickly followed behind her, I'm sure they were half expecting to see me shackled or worse given the fact that my hood was off and the king had obviously learned the truth.

"My lord allow me to apologize…I-" Estelon started until the king raised his hand to silence him.

"It is quite alright my friend, young mister?"

"Malfoy sir, Draco Malfoy." I said, the man's brow raised slightly in shock of the strange name but his smile remained.

"Young mister Malfoy here has explained it all and I harbor no ill will for your desire of secrecy." Well, I didn't explain everything. I'd hate to see his face if I were to say that Potter, Granger and I were from a different world all together but I think he knew enough to know that we at least weren't his enemies.

"Yes well, I am stilling begging your pardon my lord. And if you will excuse us, we must be off. The road is long and we have much land to cover if we are to find Lady Lothuialil." With a bow, and a skeptical yet hopeful gaze from both the king and queen, we were off. I knew a stern interrogation of our conversation wouldn't be too far behind, poor Granger was itching to hear the details; of course she mainly wanted to make sure I didn't leave the king with any…suspicions. Typical.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Super late update I'm sorry but I hope everyone enjoyed the conversation between Aragorn and Draco. The plot is starting to thicken, more characters are in the mix now and know that the ring has resurfaced; do you think Aragorn will remain calm and keep this a secret or is this the start of something big? Also do you think what Draco said is true? That he, Lothuialil and the ring are all connected somehow? Well, you'll just have to keep following along to find out! Thank you to all the new follows and favorites to the story, please drop a review if you'd like I haven't had any reviews in a few chapters and it makes it hard to know whether or not to continue the story! Thanks!**


	10. Once Upon a Dream

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _"You are looking for me…I can feel your eyes searching the horizon for me, you are so close now I can almost reach out and touch you." Spoke a voice in the darkness. My eyes shot open to see a canopy of leaves swaying overhead. The sky was a brilliant hue of gold and the breeze began sweeping long blonde hair into my gaze. I shifted my head to look behind me only to find…her._

 _"Lothuialil." I whispered, she quickly offered me a smile before I rose from her lap where I was somehow resting upon._

 _"Where are we…wait…" I stammered about as I frantically searched my surroundings…I was back in Lothlorien? I recognized the light illuminating from the very soul of this tree adorned city. The way the trees swayed almost as if they were dancing._

 _"This is a dream." I muttered in a disappointed tone._

 _"Then it is a good dream." Lothuialil said sweetly. I sat up and faced her completely, there was the face that had both graced my thoughts and haunted them. She was the perfection that I could neither find nor forget._

 _"Are you haunting my dreams?"_

 _"Haunting? That sounds as if you are fearful of my presence. Is that how you think of me?" No. I mean yes. I mean…_

 _"I don't know you. I don't know what to think of you to be honest. I'd…like to know you. I wouldn't be searching for you if that wasn't true." I was never one to sugarcoat my thoughts, even as I stand before the girl that literally offered me the most beautiful sights of a possible future in Galadriel's mirror._

 _I watched her expression grow saddened by my words, perhaps sugarcoating would be a lesson I should learn in the future to prevent seeing such a frown on her face. She was entirely too beautiful, she still appeared to me like someone too good to be true._

 _"Shall I leave you to your dreams alone then?"_

 _"No! I-" I blurted out and unknowingly reaching out to take hold of her hand. Her skin was as cold as ice; she quickly pulled her hand away._

 _"I do not wish to be the cause of a haunting dream. I simply wanted…to see you. I can sense you, I cannot explain how or why but I can sense you drawing near. The brave hunter and his humble prey…" Her voice trailed off._

 _"I will find you; I swear to you that I will. I want to know you, I want to…tell you that you are safe and…I won't let anything happen to you again. Not while I have breath within me." In that moment her lips curled gently into a smile. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her pointed ear and she leaned into me until I could smell a faint aroma upon her skin, a perfume of sorts, which resembled that of flowers upon a rivers edge. I suddenly found myself nervous from her closeness until the warmth of her breath tickled my ears and she spoke._

 _"It may be too late my love. I am…so cold now." All of a sudden her very breath grew cold, like a winter's breeze. Her hands now cupping my face felt like shards of chilled glass. Her gaze locked with my own and she offered my mind a look I would never be able to forget: fear._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Super short chapter, and I apologize but I wanted to offer something to this story and to those who have probably been wondering if I had abandoned this story! The answer is NO; I will never quit a story! I have been so busy with work lately and the stress of the holidays…I just wasn't able to devote enough time to update this story properly but here is an update. A dream sequence I'm sure reminded you of the dream Aragorn had of Arwen. I want to mirror that unspoken connection between my characters much like Aragorn and Arwen experienced that kept them close without being together physically.**

 **I must admit this story is about to get quite interesting, I hope you all are super excited to read further, and PLEASE take a moment to favorite, follow and REVIEW this story if you are enjoying the read, it truly is the best motivation to update quick! And I have not received much motivation to this story in awhile; I hope that changes because I quite enjoy writing this! I apologize for any part of the storyline, characters, and lineage, whatever…that can not possibly happen, is a huge departure from Tolkien or is too improbable to happen, this is a creative writing site and I am using my own creativity. It may be different than the original plotlines and lineages of families, etc…but just go with it if you could and try to enjoy the story nonetheless. Thanks everyone!**


	11. Lost at the Crossroads

**The Serpent's Snare**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"You look terrible." Granger's voice was the first thing that greeted me in the morning hours. We had been riding for what seemed like days but my mind was becoming harder and harder to focus on the matters at hand. I did not know if this was the draw of Lothuialil or the power of the ring…but I felt as terrible as Granger claims I looked.

"Gather supplies to make camp, we will rest here." Estelon called out but his words were muffled as I rubbed my eyes, trying my best to erase the remnants of my dream from my waking eyes but I was drifting.

"Malfoy?" Granger asked until I stumbled slightly a few steps away until the world around me began to spin. The greenery of the plains and the overcast sky seemed to dance around me causing me to lose my footing.

"HARRY!" I heard her scream until I felt myself being eased onto the ground. I blinked furiously to make clear the face of scarhead before me.

Potter let go of me if you value your life! My words were unable to surface as I slipped away into the darkness that had been tugging at my senses since we had left Gondor.

 _"You must forgive me." I opened my eyes to find myself facing the same blinding light as I had seen when I put on the ring trying to escape Granger's grabby hands back in our world._

 _"You." I muttered while rubbing my temples. Even in this dreamlike world my head was still pounding._

 _"What the hell are you doing to me?" I finally asked as I realized perhaps him showing himself to me now and my sudden onset of symptoms was no mere coincidence._

 _"My strength is fading." So you've decided to draw strength from the one who bears your ring? Typical behavior for one such as he, whatever he is. I was still so confused as to everything that has happened and where I was to even go from here. I knew my task was first and foremost to find Lothuialil but what then? What of this ring? What of this brute standing before me still cloaked in a blinding light that was beginning to irritate the piss out of me._

 _"Lower the light would you? We need to talk." He turned to me with a smirk. His angelic features began dull as his light slowly dimmed. His face was worn slightly, riddled with dark magic I would say if I had seen such a mug in my world. There was darkness about him; it was becoming more evident as his light began to fade._

 _"So you are a deceiver." I muttered._

 _"How so?"_

 _"The light you keep around you, it's a rather poorly made costume if you ask me, but you use it to seem more…hospitable do you not? I know your kind…"_

 _"I do not believe you have met my kind before Draco Malfoy." He said sternly._

 _"Oh trust me, I have."_

 _"I did not bring you hear to discuss accusations of morality young mortal."_

 _"Well why did you bring me here, aside from draining more of my energy so that you can gather your own strength?" My words caused him to chuckle slightly though his laughter seemed to trail off in tones so deep it caused the very hair upon my neck to stand._

 _"It seems you are not who I am in need of on my journey, rather, not at the present moment."_

 _"I don't do the evil bit anymore Sauron…I kicked the habit." I stood tall, folding my arms proudly about my chest. The type of stance my father hated, it only seemed fitting to disappoint yet another brooding figure in my life._

 _"Indeed. But can you answer me this, what luck will you have in finding Lothuialil in your present state? Look at you, held back by the company of mortals and pathetic excuses for warriors, and held back even more so by your inability to obtain power? You are weak and you shall not find what it is you seek."_

 _"What do you know of Lothuialil?" I quickly snapped. His eyes glistened; yeah…you captured my attention._

 _"I know more than you can ever hope to find on your own. I know that she could be drawing her final breaths as we speak." My teeth clenched at his words. I knew his kind alright, and I knew this could be some form of deception and yet I could not turn away from him._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"I will help you find her and I can ensure all that it is you desire is found along with her but you must first do something for me."_

 _"You expect me to fall for that? I've been played for a fool by far more intimidating of creatures than you buddy. I won't be playing by your rules and I won't be cowering in fear by you anytime soon."_

 _"Oh but you should fear me boy. You should fear what it is that I will do to you. It is you who bear my ring and it is you who shall see that I return to Middle Earth."_

 _"Or what?" Suddenly the pale light surrounding us began growing dark. Like a sudden storm brewing in the heat of the summer. Clouds circled overhead as trees began to sway violently about. I laid eyes upon Sauron once again only to see cracks appearing upon his features as if his skin wear breaking free from the form underneath. Red light began glowing from the cracks tracing his skin; it was like fire was seeping within him. His eyes began glowing red and hues of gold as he stared me down._

 _Without warning he appeared a few inches before me and took hold of my arms. The warmth of his very flesh was searing through my garments, searing the very skin from my bone. I screamed out in pain until I felt his breath upon my face._

 _"Or I shall leave you here to burn within the very nightmare you fear the most. I can see your mind boy…you are riddled with fear! You fear me…and you fear of remaining the cowardly little child with nothing but a stained reputation to show for your pathetic little life. Shall I send you home? Where your mother cannot bear to be in your presence…where your father blames you for the undoing of your entire family legacy? Where every soul who knows your face will murmur behind you as you walk by…there goes Draco Malfoy…the boy who has nothing!"_

 _"You belong to me now!" He then grabbed my forearm where my dark mark remained and he allowed the fire within his grasp to singe every inch of my skin. I flailed about like a mad thing, trying to peel myself from his grip. Tears were streaming down my face as his eyes drank in every drop of my torture before him. I screamed until finally he brought his finger to his mouth and motioned for me to silence my screams._

 _"You know how to find me again…we can all be victors here, heroes worthy of remembrance and worthy of the love of your fair Lothuialil…you hold the key." I squeezed my eyes shut and upon reopening them I was back._

I shot up, without thinking I frantically pushed and shoved anything nearest me as I began scrambling away. I felt my legs give way until I crashed upon the grass covered earth.

"Hey, calm down…you're alright you have a fever. Draco…Draco Malfoy look at me!" Granger's voice reached pitches that resembled that of nails scratching along a chalkboard but it helped bring me to the reality at hand. I wasn't there anymore…I mean…I wasn't with him. Without trying to draw even more attention to myself I casually rolled to a sitting position and began searching for evidence of burns…my singed clothing and flesh where his grasp had taken hold but there was nothing. That was no dream…

"A fever you say?" I scoffed trying to act as if my mind was clearing but there was no clearing those thoughts. Those words of his would be ringing in my ears for some time.

"Are you alright mate?" I heard Potter pipe in. Do I bloody look alright? What a bumbling idiot. I was so exhausted though and the look of concern even on scarhead's face was genuine. I simply nodded as Estelon came into sight.

"Perhaps the journey has been too long for your body to maintain its' health. Rest now, gather your strength. I will send for a healer if you are not fairing better in the morning. Gondor will gladly send aid if we should need."

"I'm fine, I don't need a healer." I didn't know what I needed. Was Lothuialil the answer to all of this, would things become clearer once she was found? Somehow I imagined her to rescue me in a sense, her presence would surely mark a change in my life right? Or would it complicate things more? Bringing her around me when I'm a raving lunatic in the head, no…what the hell do I do?

"Talk to us." Granger said softly. Was she answering my internal monologue there?

"I will take my leave." Estelon said with a bow, no doubt sensing the three wierdos from another realm needed time for a meeting.

"It's the ring isn't it? It's making you ill." Granger said bluntly.

"I don't know."

"Enough Malfoy. Look you can keep to yourself, you can push us away…hell you could even run off and leave us all behind and never look back-" Don't tempt me Potter.

"But the fact is WE are here. We were brought here with you for some reason so the least you could do is let us help you. This isn't Hogwarts anymore, this isn't the bloody war. We are not enemies, we want to go home as bad as you do but-"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!" I snapped. My anger boiled over.

"We may not be enemies Potter but we are far from friends. You don't know me, you don't know anything about me so don't you dare speak as if you know what it is I want."

"Well if you don't want to go home what is it that you want to do hm? You want to stay here? Be some…side show attraction for creatures we've never even heard of? What sort of life do you plan on having here?" Potter continued. Granger was surprisingly quiet, letting the boys hash it out I suppose but my anger was still very much alive towards Potter. I had my reasons.

"What, can't speak? Or won't speak?"

"What sort of life do you think I have back home Potter? You may have made a grand ole happily ever after tale for you back home but I am in ruin there. My name is soiled, stained with hatred that I will never be able to wipe clean. Here…I can do something, save this woman and-"

"And what? Fall in love? Become a hero?" Potter interrupted.

"How the hell should I know but I don't plan on leaving without finding out!" Potter took off his glasses and began rubbing his eyes. A slow exhale of aggravation escaped his lips that I wouldn't dare let go.

"What? Don't feel like sharing the role of a hero Potter? Is that it?"

"Malfoy…we don't know anything about this world. And the things we have learned are from people we don't even know if we can trust. Honestly…we don't know anything or anyone for certain. I am…worried that this ring of yours is somehow clouding your judgment."

"Clouding my judgment? Oh that's clever. Well spotted there." I quickly deflected.

"Well for one I don't think you are the type to run off in some adventure to save a damsel in distress that you have never met. And this ring…I've seen you with it. You can't keep your eyes off it when you think we aren't looking. I think you-"

"What Harry is trying to say Draco is that we are worried. This place…this ring…it has some sort of hold over you and we just don't know how it is we can find a way home if you…well if you stay in the sort of mindset. Look at you…you've barely eaten, you hardly sleep and you've got a fever…whether it's the ring or not something here is doing bad things to you and you cannot look me in the eye and deny it."

I was more lost than ever. Confused wouldn't begin to explain the waves of incoherent thoughts flying through my mind. Decisions had to be made…lines had to be drawn. I had to be with them…or without. I could tell them everything. My dreams, my encounters with Sauron the terrifyingly annoying antagonist of this stupid ring, I could tell them everything and try to win them over to stay and help me. That king of Gondor, he pushed for me to keep my friends close…to not do this alone. But it all came down to one fact.

"We are not friends." I said coldly. Their faces did not seem shocked by my words. In fact, there was a hint of agreement in their eyes but then something did in fact shock me. I felt the warmth of Granger's hand upon my own.

"You're right. But…we could be."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanted to apologize for my absence on here guys, I'm sorry if there have been anyone patiently waiting and silently cursing my name for the fact I haven't updated this story BUT I am back and I do not abandon my stories, I will see this one through to the end I promise! Thank you for waiting and again I'm sorry life got in the way there for awhile but here's the deal with this story. This update was hard for me to write because I knew I had to get Sauron back into the mix and to give a little bit more pull from the ring, I also needed to put our trio at a crossroads, the next chapter will show whether Draco will chose to get closer to Harry and Hermione or if he's going to allow the pull of the ring bring him to a more solo type of adventure. Which do you hope to happen? And also the plot will thicken with Lothuialil next chapter and FINALLY some action and maybe a twist or two.**

 **Is anyone dying for Lothuialil to come into the story? Just curious as to what my readers are hoping to see happen! Please take a moment to read and review. This is a difficult crossover story and I hope this update didn't deter anyone from reading on, I know it feels like a filler chapter but that's only because BIG things are happening next! Stick around! Thanks and one last thing, if you enjoy my writing I have a few HP and LOTR stories, a few which are finished, that I hope you will go read as well! Thanks!**


End file.
